


Drive me into your heart

by Dashi_Schwarzung



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Aomine, Español | Spanish, Happy KagaAo day, KagaAo, M/M, Top Kagami, Travelling Lemon, no sé qué rayos estoy haciendo con los taggs XD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashi_Schwarzung/pseuds/Dashi_Schwarzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami, lo único que busca es huir de su ciudad natal, ya que su vida dio un giro inesperado. Así que decide empezar una nueva vida alejado de todo.<br/>Lo que no sabe es que en su camino conocerá a alguien que le hará compañía en ese largo viaje y le hará sentir algo que jamás había sentido.</p>
<p>KagaAo (Kagami x Aomine)</p>
<p>Happy KagaAo day!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive me into your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Pues tal y como el resumen lo dice, éste fanfic es para celebrar el día del KagaAo. Soy una fiel amante de Kagami seme de Aomine, así que me dije a mí misma “mí misma, debemos subir hoy este fanfic, sí o sí”, y aquí está.  
> Debo advertir: el fanfic es largo, casi 20,000 palabras, así que espero que disfruten la lectura c:  
> Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos que pudieran encontrar… tantas palabras son difíciles de auto-betear.
> 
> Inspirado en la canción Ocean Drive de Duke Dumont, (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CdEfL-XrSk) una de mis canciones favoritas que no dejó de inspirarme cuando no podía seguir la historia.
> 
> Advertencias (otras aparte de la que di previamente XD)  
> -AU  
> -OoC  
> -Lemmon explícito  
> -la mayor parte de la historia ocurre en un mismo sitio. Pero valdrá la pena, se los aseguro.
> 
> Ya sin nada que decir, espero que no se les haga pesada la lectura y que les agrade c:

 

**..:: Drive into your heart ::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Era primavera, el sol apenas empezaba a salir, y al no saberse bien descansado un bostezo salió de su boca. Los pequeños rayos de sol que llegaban directo a sus ojos eran muy molestos; desacelerando un poco la velocidad del auto que conducía, alcanzó unas gafas negras, que yacían dentro de una maleta sobre el asiento del copiloto; sin demora las colocó sobre sus ojos, pues una de las cosas que odiaba mientras conducía era tener que lidiar con la luz del sol.

 

Bajó la ventanilla del auto, sintiendo cómo el aire fresco daba de lleno sobre su rostro y revoloteaba sus cabellos rojos…  le agradaba la primavera por el solo hecho de que el invierno se olvidaba… no le gustaba el frío, pues sentía que durante el invierno su cuerpo se ponía más pesado y torpe, lo cual no era nada bueno para él.

De pronto su estómago dejó emitir aquel sonido característico del hambre, y no era para menos, ya que durante la noche pasada no había cenado nada; no porque no pudiera, sino más bien porque no le apetecía.

—¡Ugh! —Soltó un sonido de molestia, sabiendo que estaba en medio de la nada… apenas se podía apreciar una que otra casa pequeña de madera  en medio de los campos , tendría que esperar más tiempo para llegar al poblado más cercano y buscar dónde comer.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Había conducido por alrededor de hora y media cuando por fin llegó a un pequeño pueblo, e inmediatamente visualizó aquellos restaurantes de comida; sin querer soportar por más tiempo su hambre, salió de la carretera y se estacionó frente a uno de esos establecimientos, no le importaba qué tipo de comida sirvieran, lo primordial era deshacerse de esa sensación horrenda en su estómago.

 

La mesera de cabellos cafés lo recibió con un trato cordial justo cuando había cruzado por la puerta de entrada; ella se identificó con el nombre de “Riko” y lo hizo sentarse en una de las mesas, acto seguido: le pasó la carta, para darle oportunidad al pelirrojo de revisar los platillos que aquel restaurante pequeño ofrecía.

 

Cuando vio la carta, supo de inmediato lo que pediría, y Riko, atendiendo a dicha petición regresó hacia la cocina.

El pelirrojo tuvo la oportunidad de mirar todo el lugar y a los pocos comensales que se encontraban sentados a las mesas. Era un lugar muy acogedor, y la comida parecía ser buena, pues las personas en el lugar comían gustosamente

 

—Aquí está su pollo Terikayi. —Riko interrumpió la inspección del chico, poniendo el plato frente a él y mostrando esa sonrisa linda en sus labios.

El chico musitó un ‘gracias’ casi inaudible, y cuando ella dio vuelta para retirarse momentáneamente, el pelirrojo la detuvo.

—Yo… estoy de paso. —Habló, mirando fijamente a los ojos miel de ella. —¿Podrías decirme en qué lugar estoy?

La chica mostró de nuevo una muy pequeña sonrisa.

—Este lugar se llama Spanish Fork.

“¿ _Spanish Fork? ¿Qué clase de nombre ridículo es ese?”,_ pensó, enarcando una ceja ante la respuesta. En realidad él jamás había escuchado sobre ese lugar.

— ¿Hacia dónde se dirige? —La pregunta mencionada en un tono gentil llegó, y para el pelirrojo no era tan fácil responderla, aun así mudó por unos segundos.

—No lo sé.

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y por la forma en la que el pelirrojo desviaba la mirada podía decir que estaba diciendo la verdad. Vaya que le resultaba extraño; no todos los días se veían a chicos tan apuestos sin saber a dónde ir o en el peor de los casos… perdidos.

—¿Está pedido? —Cuestionó de nuevo, esperando que aquel pequeño interrogatorio no molestara al pelirrojo, pero pronto recibió la respuesta en un movimiento de cabeza del chico en modo de negación.

Riko de repente se sintió nerviosa y ansiosa, el chico no parecía estar en su mejor condición, parecía que le había pasado algo malo como para andar sin rumbo…

—Escuche… tengo un mapa guardado… Puede comer su platillo mientras yo lo busco. ¿Le parece? —Trató de sonreír, pero no pudo hacerlo.

—De acuerdo. —Fue la última respuesta que dio el chico, antes de que la de cabellos cafés diera media vuelta y lentamente desapareciera a la vista de éste.

 

Su comida había sido deliciosa, uno de los mejores pollos Teriyaki que había probado, esperaba volver a regresar algún día.

Se dedicó a reposar un par de minutos sobre su asiento después de terminar su comida, notando cómo la gente a su alrededor conversaba gustosa e incluso algunos miembros de una familia en el lugar reían fuerte.

—¿Le gustó su comida? —La voz gentil de Riko lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Estuvo delicioso. —Fue lo único que contestó, antes de ver cómo la chica mostraba el mapa del que había hablado hacía minutos y lo abría, poniéndolo de lleno sobre la mesa—Sólo para confirmar… estamos aquí. — Señaló un punto exacto en el mapa, y con premura el pelirrojo enfocó sus orbes donde se encontraba el dedo de la chica.—¿Lo ve? Ahí dice ‘Spanish Fork’

 

El chico mostró una sonrisa forzada. ¡Rayos! No le estaba gustando nada cómo le hablaba la chica. ¡Claro que no era estúpido!…. Bueno, no tanto…

 

~*~

 

Pagó por lo que había consumido en el restaurante, agradeció con creces a la chica, tomó el mapa que ella le había regalado y abordó su auto, esta vez teniendo un destino fijo al cual llegar.  Y todo había sido gracias al mapa que Riko le había dado.

Sonrió levemente, se colocó de nueva cuenta sus gafas para sol y encendió el auto; aún le esperaba un largo recorrido, además de que no sabía cuántos días le tomaría llegar, sería un viaje muy largo y cansado, pero valdría la pena… lo presentía.

 

No podía evitar mirar el paisaje interesante, a lo lejos miraba las montañas, a unos metros de la calle se vislumbraba el tren, que hacía que sus oídos sufrieran del ruido extremo que este provocaba; más adelante solo había bodegas, muchos árboles y una que otra empresa grande… parecía estar en una zona industrial.

Siguió conduciendo hasta pasar el lago de Utah, o al menos eso es lo que él había visto en el mapa; el paisaje poco a poco iba a cambiando, hasta que se encontró con terreno árido… casi asimilando a un desierto… además de que el clima era cada vez más caluroso.

 

Miró por el espejo retrovisor y no halló autos detrás de él, sin embargo al frente había sólo un automóvil que a lo lejos, y muy diminuto se veía. Ese lugar era terrible.

Con su mano libre alcanzó una botella de agua que por suerte había llevado, con torpeza le quitó la tapa y bebió el líquido incoloro, sintiendo cómo su garganta se relajaba al sentir la frescura.

Un bostezo se presentó en él, pues el calor, aunado a su cansancio, no eran buena combinación; sin embargo, alguien lo sacó de su lasitud, y aquello era un chico que se encontraba al borde de la carretera, tenía en una mano un folder y en la otra mostraba la típica seña, pidiendo aventón.

 

Dudó por unos momentos en detenerse… un tipo que yacía en medio de la nada no era bueno. Pero…. ¿Qué tal si fuera él el que estuviera en esa posición en vez de aquel chico?

Sus pensamientos se encontraban divididos, por una parte no pensaba en levantar al aquel tipo, pero por otra… era obvio que necesitaba ayuda, pues parecía que los automóviles escaseaban en transitar por allí.

 

El auto lujoso del pelirrojo pasó junto al chico de cabellos azules que yacía a un lado de la carretera, pero para sorpresa de éste, el automóvil se detuvo.

Suspirando con alivio el peliazul se acercó al auto plateado y llegó hasta la ventanilla del copiloto y se asomó, para vislumbrar al conductor.

—Hey. —Trató de sonar amable, pero una actitud así no era lo suyo. —Gracias por detenerte. —Bueno, al menos podía agradecer.

—Escucha, estoy a punto de hacer una estupidez, no sé qué tipo de persona eres, así que espero no arrepentirme… sólo entra. —El pelirrojo mencionó, sabiendo que el otro chico no podía verlo directamente a los ojos a causa de las gafas de sol; apretó un botón y con ello los seguros de las puertas se abrieron, dejando en claro que el otro chico podía entrar.

 

El chico de piel morena y cabellos azules no tuvo que escuchar aquel mandato por segunda vez; con avidez abrió la puerta, esperó a que el pelirrojo quitara del asiento del copiloto la maleta que descansaba allí, para luego sentarse, posar sobre el tablero el folder que llevaba y cerrar la puerta a su paso.

 

El pelirrojo fijó su vista en el camino y volvió a acelerar, esperando que aquel escenario casi desértico terminara pronto.

El extraño no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al otro: cabello rojo que terminaba en puntas negras, piel bronceada, y aquel perfil tan singular; además de eso notó otras cosas, como la ropa que se veía tan costosa… parecía que el chico pelirrojo tenía mucho dinero.

 

—¿Estás de viaje? ¿A dónde te diriges? —Habló por fin el moreno, después de varios minutos de silencio.

—No, no estoy de viaje. —Confirmó sin despegar su vista del camino. —Y la respuesta a tu segunda pregunta es… no sé. — Mintió, ya que obviamente no iba a decirle al peliazul nada; claro que se sentía inseguro con aquel tipo, quién sabe de dónde venía ese moreno.

El desconocido guardó silencio, tenía bien entendido que no era bueno hablarle a aquel chico como si lo conociera, pues la incomodidad del pelirrojo había salido a relucir de inmediato.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿A dónde vas? —La pregunta del conductor se dejó escuchar, acaparando la mirada del otro.

—Lo más lejos posible. —Fue su única respuesta, desviando la mirada y situándola en alguna parte de aquellas montañas que se hallaban a su alrededor y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—No eres un convicto fugitivo. ¿O sí?

 

Orbes color zafiro se fijaron en el conductor, sin poderlo evitar, unas fuertes risas se escucharon en el auto, ésta vez haciendo por fin que el pelirrojo lo mirara con extrañeza. Una vena saltó en la frente del pelirrojo, y es que no le encontraba nada de gracia a sus palabras. “ _¡Qué idiota!”_

—¿Qué demonios te parece tan gracioso?

—Hahaha, lo siento… es sólo que… ¿De verdad mi rostro parece de un convicto?

El de cabellos rojos no contestó a la pregunta. ¿Cómo rayos iba a saber cómo se veía un convicto fugitivo?

—No. — Volvió a hablar el peliaul. —Sólo… quiero irme de este lugar… entre más lejos, mejor.

 

No entendía las palabras del moreno. ¿Por qué rayos quería irse de allí? Seguro que algo muy malo debió hacer o… sucederle, como para querer olvidar su ciudad. No lo culpaba… de alguna forma él mismo se sentía igual.

—Soy Aomine Daiki. —Nuevamente la voz gruesa del moreno se escuchó. El conductor giró el rostro fugazmente para mirarlo, aquel chico le sonreía ligeramente, como esperando por una contestación, obviamente la respuesta cortés debía ser su nombre.

—Kagami. —Mencionó como si nada, posando una mano sobre la palanca de velocidades y acelerando aún más, por supuesto que no pensaba decir su nombre de pila, incluso podría decir que se había vuelto más desconfiado.

—Vaya. —Y no dijo más, prefirió que el silencio reinara en el pequeño espacio, no le había molestado el no escuchar el nombre del otro chico, era algo normal que el pelirrojo desconfiara de él.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Había algo que rondaba la mente de Kagami, y es que el moreno no llevaba consigo ninguna maleta. Si según Daiki, planeaba irse lo más lejos posible ¿Por qué no llevaba consigo al menos una maleta con ropa? Le resultaba algo extraño que aquel tipo sólo cargara un folder, -y tenía mucha curiosidad de saber qué llevaba allí- sin embargo no podía decir nada, seguro que esas situaciones ocurrían muy a menudo en ese tipo de carreteras, en donde la nada prevalecía.

 

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado conduciendo aquel auto, podía calcular unas dos horas; para su suerte el escenario a su alrededor había cambiado, ahora se podían ver árboles enormes y campos de maíz… menos mal.

A Aomine le resultaba incómodo aquel silencio, pero no quería ser imprudente y empezar a hablar como perico, aparte de eso… parecía que Kagami era un tipo muy serio y gruñón.

 

—Necesito ir al baño. ¿La próxima gasolinera está lejos? —La voz molesta de Aomine reinó en el espacio reducido, estaba aburrido, con hambre, quería ir al baño y su trasero ya le estaba doliendo.

—Tch. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Jamás he estado en este lugar.  —Y no mentía, Kagami jamás salía de viaje de esa forma.

Un gruñido de insatisfacción se dejó escuchar de los labios morenos, esperaba que la próxima gasolinera no estuviera muy lejos, o de lo contrario tendría que pedirle a Kagami que se estacionara mientras él hacía sus necesidades al aire libre… sí, algo desagradable.

 

~*~

 

Había pasado alrededor de 12 horas conduciendo ese auto, 12 horas de las cuales 1 usó para comer en aquel restaurante donde Riko le había proporcionado el mapa.

Su cuerpo se sentía muy cansado, necesitaba un descanso urgente o no podría seguir su camino. No estaba seguro de cuántos días le tomaría llegar a su destino, y si su cuerpo seguía sin cooperar, aquella misión sería fallida.

Soltó un suspiro y se orilló junto a un enorme árbol; se podían ver los campos de vegetales y el ganado, una escena que Kagami sólo había visto en las películas.

 

—Necesito descansar… además puedes aprovechar para hacer tus necesidades.— Kagami apagó el auto y se quitó los lentes, para luego encarar debidamente al moreno.

Aomine no dijo ni una palabra, sólo pudo observar aquellos ojos rojos como el fuego mirarlo fijamente y aquellas cejas demasiado singulares, hasta ese momento no había tenido oportunidad de mirar de forma adecuada al pelirrojo, pues las gafas de sol se lo habían impedido.

Atinó a asentir tontamente con la cabeza, para luego bajar con rapidez del auto, siendo imitado por Kagami.

 

Lo primero que hizo el pelirrojo al bajar del coche fue estirar sus brazos y piernas, masajear él mismo sus hombros y caminar hasta posarse debajo de la sombra del gran árbol; por curiosidad giró el rostro para buscar a su acompañante pero no lo encontró… no sabía por qué, pero aquella escena la resultaba graciosa, una escena a la cual no pudo mitigar una sonrisa diminuta que se formaba en sus labios.

Se recargó sobre el árbol, esperando que sus extremidades cansadas empezaran a deshacerse de aquella pesadez.

Recargó su cabeza en el tronco del árbol y cerró los ojos; a su mente empezaron a llegar vagos recuerdos del por qué yacía en ese lugar. No podía entender cómo era que había pasado de ser alguien importante a cero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

 

—Kagami. ¿Sabes dónde diablos estamos? —La pregunta de Aomine lo sacó de todos sus tontos pensamientos en ese momento. —Hey. ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta final lo tomó desprevenido. ¿Acaso su rostro se veía de repente tan miserable como para preocupar al otro chico?

Haciendo de cuenta que no había escuchado las últimas palabras, se dirigió hacia su auto plateado y de un movimiento abrió la puerta del copiloto, buscando de inmediato el mapa que Riko le había obsequiado.

Tuvo oportunidad de abrir el mapa y ponerlo sobre el cofre del auto, para apreciar cómo el moreno caminaba un par de pasos hasta estar junto a él.

—Bueno… supongo que… ya pasamos por este lago. —Puso uno de sus dedos sobre el mapa, señalando el lugar donde creían que se encontraban. —Ehhhh… no sé, creo que podríamos estar aquí.

—Tch.¿Te atreves a salir de viaje y ni siquiera sabes leer un mapa? —En el tono del moreno no había reclamo ni mucho menos burla,  pero ni aun así pudo evitar que el pelirrojo dejara escuchar un gruñido de incordio.

 

Kagami sintió cómo Aomine lo empujaba sin agresión, y tuvo que apartarse para vislumbrar cómo el moreno inspeccionaba el mapa, luego miraba hacia la carretera, y regresaba su mirada al mapa.

No sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo el peliazul, pero no quiso desconcentrarlo, parecía que estaba muy ensimismado revisando aquel pedazo de papel.

—Veamos… según el mapa… Estamos en Honeyville.

Kagami no pudo evitar soltar una especie de risa al escuchar el nombre del lugar. ¿Qué demonios con esos nombres tan tontos?

Aomine hizo de cuenta que no había escuchado nada.

—Estamos en el kilómetro 372 de Honeyville. Rayos, aún seguimos en Utah. —Maldijo al saber que habían pasado al menos dos horas en aquel auto y no habían salido de ese estado.

—¿Cómo rayos sabes leer ese jodido mapa?

Los ojos zafiro de Aomine se fijaron en los rojos del otro chico, no quería decir la razón, pero si iba a viajar con Kagami, al menos debía saberlo.

—Soy geógrafo.

El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja, un tanto curioso, ya que ni siquiera sabía en qué se especializaba un geógrafo, y siendo honesto con él mismo, tampoco quería saberlo.

—Ah… —Solo dijo eso, para no entrar en detalles de la vida del moreno.

 

Aomine hizo una mueca y no despegó su mirada del rostro del otro chico.

—Kagami… — Mencionó, notando cómo aquellos rubíes del otro chico le prestaban toda la atención.  —¿A dónde planeas ir? —Se percató de la inconformidad del pelirrojo con la simple pregunta.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Creo que deberás decirme a dónde quieres ir si es que quieres llegar… es decir, tú no sabes leer un mapa. — Una sonrisa traviesa se mostró en su rostro.

—Bueno, no te necesito, idiota. —No, claro que no era verdad… si quería llegar a su destino debía leer ese tonto mapa, lo cual obviamente no podía hacer. No quería aceptarlo pero parecía que necesitaba a Aomine para su plan.

—Claro que me necesitas. Así que dime a dónde quieres llegar.

—Demonios. Sólo digamos que quiero ir al norte. ¿Contento?

—¿Al norte? ¿Qué tan al norte? —Cuestionó, ahora con curiosidad.

—No te importa.

—Vamos, Kagami, dime…

—No.

—Dimeeeee~ —Denotó el típico tono que podría usar un niño para conseguir lo que quería.

—A Canadá. ¡Ahora cállate!

 

La sorpresa en el rostro del moreno no tardó en aparecer y es que no pensaba que Kagami quisiera ir hacia el país vecino.

—¡¡¿Estás loco?!! ¡¡Es un viaje de al menos una semana!! —La incredulidad en la voz del moreno se pudo escuchar.

Kagami rodó los ojos; tenía la ligera sospecha de que Aomine diría algo como eso, y no era para menos, un viaje en auto hasta Canadá no era cualquier cosa.

—Lo sé… y no me importa que sea un viaje largo.

Aomine permaneció en silencio y pensativo  por unos segundos; sabía que para Kagami podría ser un viaje muy difícil, puesto que parecía que el éste no sabía siquiera qué rumbo tomar hacia su destino.

 

No tenía que pensar mucho en lo que él haría de ahora en adelante, pues de todas formas no tenía nada que perder.

—Iré contigo hasta Canadá. —Mencionó seguro, tomando el mapa entre sus manos y volviéndolo a doblar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Es decir, no puedes…  ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué tan lejos quieres llegar?

—Eso no importa, en realidad no tengo un lugar a dónde ir.

Ahora el asombrado era Kagami ante las palabras dichas con tranquilidad; parecía que ambos chicos estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Después de todo, la compañía de Aomine no parecía ser tan mala.

—Ahora resulta que eres un indigente. —Kagami dejó escuchar una risa fuerte ante sus palabras, cuando sintió un leve golpe en su brazo, de parte del otro chico.

—No seas idiota. —Gruñó mostrando una muy pequeña sonrisa. —Supongo que tendremos que ir por Seattle, si entramos a Canadá por ese lugar, la aduana será menos estricta.

Kagami sólo alcanzó a asentir torpemente con la cabeza, parecía como si el de cabellos azules le estuviera hablando en otro idioma; pero en ese aspecto haría todo lo que éste dijera, pues Aomine era el experto.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

La noche había caído de lleno sobre el lugar donde se encontraban, las luces de los coches que transitaban del otro extremo de la carretera, en sentido contrario, hacían que entrecerrara los ojos, pues la luz molestaba, justo igual que la luz del sol.

Un cigarro yacía entre sus labios, solo para entrar en calor, pues el frío estaba empezando a aparecer y él ni loco iba a soportarlo. Había tenido que soportar una larga plática de su acompañante de cabellos azules sobre “La importancia de no fumar”, pero no le había tomado consideración y había seguido fumando aquel cigarro que era tan reconfortante para su cuerpo.

 

—Mira, un hotel, podemos descansar allí. —Sugirió Aomine, señalando el pequeño hotel que yacía al costado de la carretera, mirando de reojo cómo el pelirrojo, con una mano, quitaba el cigarro de su boca y exhalaba el humo, para poder hablar correctamente.

—Tengo el dinero necesario para comer y abastecer de gasolina el auto… A menos que tú tengas dinero para hospedarte en él, creo que deberemos dormir en el auto.

Aomine hizo un sonido en desaprobación, no le agradaba nada la idea de no hospedarse en un hotel, pero Kagami tenía razón, él apenas contaba con dinero para comer.

—Sí pero… permanecer toda una semana sin una ducha… ¡Argh! Suena asqueroso.

Un par de risas tranquilas escaparon de los labios de Kagami. Era cierto, aquello sonaba asqueroso, no podía imaginarse sin darse un baño durante los días que estuvieran en ese auto.

—Tú eres un geógrafo… así que por qué no tomas ese mapa y buscas algún lago o… algo así, en el que podamos al menos limpiarnos.

—Tsk. Aun así no suena nada lindo. Sólo faltaría lavar la ropa en un riachuelo.

—¡Oh sí! No suena a una mala idea.

—Demonios, ahora sí somos indigentes.

Una risa más fuerte se escuchó de parte del pelirrojo. Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos había pensado en las consecuencias de dejar todo atrás e irse a un lugar lejos; esperaba que la situación no fuera tan mala… a pesar de que era un tipo serio y un poco gruñón, poseía el optimismo de pocos.

 

~*~

 

Después de unos minutos de seguir conduciendo por esas calles en las que el bosque predominaba  y en donde los arbustos eran grandes, Kagami decidió orillarse y apagar el auto; ya estaba exhausto y al menos por ese día quería descansar ya.

 

—¡¡¿Qué?!! ¿Pasaremos aquí la noche? — Se quejó Aomine, mirando a su alrededor todos los árboles… era un bosque, y si pudiera compararlo fácilmente las palabras ‘Silent Hill’ le llegaban a la mente.

—Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —Mencionó, sin pensar siquiera en tomar de nuevo las llaves y encender el auto.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡¡¡Es un bosque!!! ¿¿¿Qué tal si se aparece un hombre lobo… o… un vampiro… o alguna abeja????

—No seas tonto, Aomine. Los hombres lobo y los vampiros no existen, y es improbable que una abeja aparezca. —Miró al moreno, con una clara expresión en burla. —Vaya, no pensé que le tendrías pavor a una pequeña abeja.

—Cállate, idiota.

 

Sin apagar las luces del auto, salió de éste y lo rodeó, hasta alcanzar la parte trasera; sabiendo que era muy improbable que alguna persona estuviera rondando por allí, abrió la cajuela.

Él no había sido tan tonto, había llevado consigo al menos 4 maletas con ropa y artículos personales, además de algunas cobijas, pues ya tenía bien sabido que las iba a usar.

 

Adentro del auto, Aomine giró sobre su asiento para ver al pelirrojo, entendía que él estaba preparado para aquel largo viaje y sin saber por qué, se sintió tonto de encontrarse sin nada en su poder más que su cartera, la cual no tenía mucho dinero, y ese folder que aún yacía sobre el tablero.

 

—Toma, esto servirá para pasar la noche. —Habló el de cabellos rojos una vez que se adentró de nuevo  en el auto.

Aomine recibió una de esas cobijas que Kagami le ofrecía; parecía que iba a ser una noche muy larga para él, pero al menos tenía un espacio donde dormir, además de que estaba en compañía de un chico muy interesante a sus ojos… no todo era tan malo.

—Ahora duérmete… necesito descasar sin escuchar tu parloteo. — Fue lo último que dijo Kagami antes de bajar los seguros de las puertas del auto, echar hacia atrás el asiento y acomodarse en él, con la intención de dormirse, aunque sabía que iba a ser muy incómodo, no tenía de otra.

 

Jamás se había imaginado pasar el primer día de su extraño viaje con un tipo molesto como Aomine -que afortunadamente no era un convicto- y que éste tipo lo tratara como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Lo más extraño era que se sentía tranquilo junto al moreno, sentía en él una buena compañía y le hacía pensar que su viaje valía la pena…

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

‘ _Despierta idiota…’_

¿Estaba soñando? Aquella voz era linda, a pesar de la palabra altisonante, no había agresividad en ese tono.

‘ _Que despiertes… ¡¡Ahomine!!’_

Definitivamente podría escuchar esa voz por más tiempo…

—Maldito idiota… ¡despierta! —El grito del pelirrojo retumbó dentro del auto, además de que se había cansado de tratar de despertar al moreno, hasta que lo logró con un movimiento brusco en el hombro ajeno.

—Demonios, Kagami, estaba teniendo un estupendo sueño con Mai-chan.

—Es hora de irnos, o  nos tarda….. ¿Mai-chan? —Cuestionó levantando una ceja y vislumbrando cómo el moreno acomodaba su asiento.

—¡Sí! ¡Mai-chan es una modelo japonesa hermosa! Tiene unos enormes senos que enamoran. —La sonrisa inevitable de Aomine no tardó en aparecer. —¿Qué tipo de modelos te gustan, Kagami?

La pregunta lo incomodó un poco, haciendo de cuenta que no había escuchado esas palabras, sacó las llaves del auto de su pantalón y sin demora lo encendió.

—Debemos irnos. —Había tenido éxito en evadir la pregunta de Aomine; ni loco pensaba hablarle sobre su orientación sexual, sería un tema muy incómodo y que incluso podría tener alguna repercusión.

..::..

.:.

.

Se encontraban comiendo en un local que se especializaba en vender hamburguesas, la comida favorita de  ambos.

Kagami solía comer 15 hamburguesas, sin embargo, esta vez tenía que pensar dos veces antes de pedir, era eso o quedarse sin dinero a la mitad del viaje.

Aomine, mientras tanto, comía sus dos hamburguesas como si no hubiera un mañana, pues no podía adivinar hasta cuándo volvería a comer sus amadas hamburguesas teriyaki.

Ambos comían en silencio, escuchando las voces que llenaban el lugar; no era un restaurante de primera clase, pero tampoco era tan malo comer allí, pues las hamburguesas eran buenas y el ambiente era muy tranquilo.

 

~*~

 

Después de comer, y antes de abordar de nueva cuenta el auto, Aomine tuvo que sacar el mapa y mostrarle el lugar en donde se encontraban a Kagami, quien después de todo aún no aprendía nada sobre ese mapa.

 

—Estamos en Tremonton. —Aseguró el moreno, señalando una zona en específica del mapa.

Kagami trató de ocultar una risa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios al escuchar el nombre del lugar donde se hallaban, aún seguía dándole gracia aquellos nombres tan extraños de los lugares.

—Kagami no seas tan tonto. —Pidió el moreno sintiendo cómo la sonrisa del pelirrojo comenzaba a contagiarlo.

—No es mi culpa, esos nombres son ridículos. —Trató de ponerse serio, pero al momento le resultó imposible.

—Como iba diciendo… Si seguimos con buen tiempo, llegaremos al condado de Box Elder.

—Perfecto. En ese caso sigamos nuestro camino. —Kagami guiñó un ojo y el moreno no pudo evitar formar una diminuta sonrisa ante tal visión.

 

Sin demora abordaron el auto, Kagami lo encendió y prosiguieron con ese viaje.

Ese era el segundo día de Kagami en ese largo recorrido, al menos tenía buena compañía, pues hasta ese momento, no se había aburrido en el camino.

 

—¿Para qué rayos tienes un estéreo instalado en el auto si no lo escuchas? —Fue Aomine quien rompió el pequeño silencio que se había formado de repente. —Hay que escuchar algo de música. —Sugirió, prendiendo el aparato con toda la confianza del mundo.

—No lo hagas… la música me pone de mal humor.

—Oh vamos, pondré alguna estación que te agrade, así no te pondrás gruñón.

La contrariedad de Kagami se hizo presente en forma de gruñido, no le gustaba mucho la idea, pero no dijo nada, pues el moreno empezó a cambiar las estaciones, encontrando una canción buena.

—¡Oh! Esa es buena. Déjale allí. —Pidió el pelirrojo al reconocer una de las canciones que la estación de radio emitía.

 

Aomine no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo Kagami movía la cabeza al compás de la música de Bon Jovi, aunque por culpa de esos lentes de sol que usaba para manejar no podía ver sus ojos, aquella visión le parecía muy interesante.

— _This is for the ones who stood their ground._ _For Tommy and Gina who never backed down_ –La voz linda de Kagami, cantando se dejó escuchar en el auto; y para Aomine fue una completa sorpresa escuchar esa voz que taladraba en su oído. — _Tomorrow’s getting harder make no mistake._ _Luck ain’t even lucky got to make your own breaks_

— _It’s my life._ _And it’s now or never_ —Esta vez Aomine se unió al coro de la canción, cantando fuerte justo en esa estrofa. — _ain’t gonna live forever. I just wanna live while I’m alive…_ — Justo en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, la canción dejó de escucharse a sus oídos; Aomine sólo podía oír la voz melodiosa de Kagami junto con la suya propia, no podía apartar su mirada de aquel chico que sonreía mientras cantaba y sin saber por qué, una sensación reconfortante lo inundó de pies a cabeza. Era como si con la simple voz de Kagami todo el mundo alrededor se olvidara…

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Aquel día había pasado muy rápido para ambos, entre conversaciones divertidas, canciones conocidas que eran cantadas a voz alta y paradas en los restaurantes para comer algo; pero había algo más que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Aomine, y aquello era que Kagami se había detenido a descansar más de la cuenta, alegando que “su trasero empezaba a doler”. Aunado a eso estaba también el detalle de que el pelirrojo se notaba más cansado, y mientras conducía trataba de cantar todas las canciones posibles de la radio para intentar desaparecer su sueño.

Aomine podría ser alguien sincero, tonto y sarcástico, pero también era muy observador, y podía asegurar que Kagami se encontraba mal.

 

El moreno miró el mapa…no estaban ni cerca del condado de Box Elder, ese lugar al que él mismo había asegurado que llegarían, en definitiva Kagami estaba conduciendo más lento de lo normal, si seguían así les tomaría más días llegar a Canadá, y no era algo bueno, ya que el dinero de ambos no soportaría por toda la semana.

 

La noche empezaba a caer muy lentamente, y uno que otro auto que transitaba por la calle en sentido contrario empezaba a encender las luces.

Aomine miró de reojo al conductor y quedó casi helado cuando vislumbró cómo Kagami cerraba sus ojos una y otra vez, en clara señal de querer dormir, además de que no podía siquiera soportar su cabeza.

—¡¡Kagami!! —Gritó fuerte el moreno, haciendo reaccionar al otro chico, quien incluso dio un pequeño salto sobre su asiento.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —Contestó el pelirrojo.

—No, idiota. ¡¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!!

Los ojos rubíes de Kagami lo miraron fugazmente, luego regresaron hacia la carretera que tenía frente a él, sin saber de qué rayos estaba hablando el moreno.

—¡No me ignores, bastardo! ¡¡Estabas durmiéndote frente al volante!! —Habló con firmeza, sin bajar el volumen de su voz.

—No… no, claro que no. —Trató de defenderse el pelirrojo, en un intento en vano por negar todo.

—Mira, tonto… si quieres matarte, hazlo… pero antes déjame bajar de este maldito auto.

Kagami mudó ante la petición de su acompañante, la forma en la que lo había dicho le hizo sentir un escalofrío recorrer por todo el cuerpo y sin demora se orilló, soltando un suspiro después de sus acciones.

—Tienes razón… creo que debo descansar. — No hizo contacto visual con el moreno, pues se sentía culpable.

—Olvídalo... aún estamos en un pequeño pueblo, debemos buscar un lote baldío para pasar la noche.

 

Kagami asintió y puso en marcha el auto, sin saber si encontrarían en ese momento un lugar para pasar la noche, pues no era buena idea quedarse a la orilla de la carretera y que un oficial de tránsito les llamara la atención o en el peor de los casos los echaran de allí.

Por suerte no tardaron mucho en encontrar un lugar tranquilo, junto a una pequeña casa de madera en muy mal estado, claramente abandonada.

 

—Trata de descansar, mañana tenemos que avanzar lo más que podamos. —Sugirió el moreno, alcanzando una frazada y dándosela al pelirrojo.

—Lo sé, lo sé… trataré de dormir. —Confirmó, tomando la frazada y acomodando el asiento, para poder dormir unas cuantas horas, esperando tener éxito en sus planes de descansar.

 

Un par de horas habían pasado, y Aomine no había podido dormir; la noche había caído sobre la ciudad y ahora las estrellas se podían ver a la perfección sobre el cielo. Los autos seguían transitando por el lugar y las personas escaseaban a la vista; los vidrios del auto comenzaban a empañarse y el frío poco a poco se apoderaba del pequeño espacio.

Kagami parecía de verdad estar tan cansado, pues tan pronto como se acomodó sobre el asiento, había caído en un profundo sueño; pero por alguna razón, Aomine no podía apartar su vista del otro chico… se veía tan tranquilo, tan pacífico y menos gruñón, era una de las pocas veces en las que podía observar al pelirrojo permanecer tan inmune, que verlo dormir de esa forma le parecía un espectáculo.

 

Mostró una sonrisa traviesa y supo que debía aprovechar la oportunidad. Estirándose un poco, posó uno de sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Kagami, pinchando esa zona una y otra vez, hasta que el pelirrojo gruñó en molestia y frunció el ceño, para girar el rostro hacia el lado contrario, en donde el moreno ya no pudo molestarlo.

—Es tan interesante. —Murmuró el peliazul para sí mismo, mientras se acomodaba sobre al siento para tratar de dormir.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Los ojos de Kagami se abrieron ante la luz del sol, no sabía cuántas horas había pasado durmiendo, lo que sí  sabía era que se sentía muy descansado e incluso lleno de energía. Se sentó y estiró sus brazos, dejando salir un bostezo de sus labios; giró el rostro hacia Aomine y lo miró allí, aun durmiendo y tapado en la frazada… parecía que el chico solía dormía demasiado.

Sacó su celular y miró la hora… las 7:34 de la mañana, era buen tiempo para seguir el recorrido.

Sin esperar a que el moreno despertara, sacó las llaves de su pantalón y encendió el auto, y sin demora se puso en marcha para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

 

~*~

 

Aomine despertó ante el sonido de la bocina de un tráiler, e inevitablemente dio un pequeño salto sobre el asiento.

—Buen día. —Musitó al ver al pelirrojo y aquellas inseparables gafas negras.

—Hey, he avanzado un par de kilómetros mientras dormías. —El pelirrojo no respondió al saludo, pero sí mostró una sonrisa.

El moreno se acomodó sobre el asiento y notó que ya no se encontraban en el pequeño pueblo, el paisaje nuevamente había cambiado, ésta vez los alrededores mostraban montañas y riscos. Talló sus ojos y trató de enfocar el señalamiento que indicaba en qué kilómetro estaba, sólo así podría saber su ubicación en el mapa.

—Salimos de Utah… ahora estamos en Idaho. —Mencionó después de mirar el mapa.

—Suena bien, significa que solo tenemos que pasar dos estados más para llegar a Canadá.

Los ojos de Aomine se abrieron con un poco de sorpresa al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo, parecía que ahora tenía una ligera noción del trayecto largo que aún les esperaba.

 

Un pequeño silencio se formó entre los dos, en el que Aomine miraba todo a su alrededor; las pequeñas montañas áridas y el clima caluroso predominaban en el lugar.

—Creo que sería buena idea que buscaras algún río… o lago, o lo que sea. Ambos necesitamos limpiarnos. —El pelirrojo interrumpió, dándole un par de miradas fugaces a su acompañante.

Asintiendo a la petición, Aomine tomó de nueva cuenta el mapa, y empezó a buscar alguna pequeña figura azul que indicaba un río.

—Si seguimos sobre esta carretera, llegaremos a una desviación, parece ser un río en medio de la nada, así que no será problema para nosotros. — Miró al pelirrojo, quien no apartó su vista de la carretera esta vez. —Llegaríamos al menos en dos horas… o eso creo.

—Entendido.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

—¡¡Esa es la desviación, tómala o la pasarás!! —Señalaba un nervioso Aomine al saber que el pelirrojo no había entendido sus indicaciones anteriores y estaba a punto de pasar la desviación.

—Tch. ¡Aomine deja de gritar! —Giró el volante del auto y salió de la carretera, entrando a una pequeña calle con solo dos carriles.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto? —El moreno habló sin agresividad, recibiendo una ofensa a su pregunta.

 

Kagami condujo el auto por al menos otros 10 minutos, siguiendo cada una de las indicaciones de su acompañante, quien parecía estar orgulloso de sus habilidades para leer un mapa.

Entraron a un pequeño camino en terracería, donde el conductor tuvo que desacelerar, pues el camino era muy empedrado… sólo esperaba que no se ponchara una llanta en el transcurso de ese pequeño camino, o ambos estarían en más problemas.

 

Por fin se detuvo, frente a un río ancho, con agua limpia para al menos darse un pequeño chapuzón.

No evitó sonreír al ver el paisaje de la naturaleza, el sol se reflejaba de una forma interesante sobre el río y los árboles eran bastos como para cubrir el lugar, ese escenario lo había puesto de buen humor.

 

—Creo que este lugar servirá perfecto. —Mencionó  Aomine una vez que había bajado del auto, y se posaba junto al pelirrojo.

Después de una gran sonrisa, Kagami caminó hasta la cajuela del auto y sacó de ésta una maleta, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el lago, sin querer perder más tiempo.

—Hey, Aomine. ¿Vienes o qué?

El nombrado rascó con su mano la parte trasera de su cabeza y mostró una pequeña mueca de nerviosismo.

—Tú sabes… no tendría caso entrar al río si seguiré usando la misma ropa sucia.

Kagami rodó los ojos y puso la maleta sobre el piso en terracería, la abrió y se dedicó a buscar en ella, ante la mirada de curiosidad del otro chico.

Lo siguiente que pudo sentir Aomine fue cómo un par de prendas eran arrojadas hacia su rostro; tomando aquellas prendas sobre sus manos las inspeccionó: Kagami le había arrojado una camiseta, un pantalón, ropa interior y una toalla.

—Ahora cállate y vamos al río.

Observó cómo Kagami tomaba su maleta y se dirigía hacia el río; miró la ropa sobre sus manos y una sincera sonrisa se posó en sus labios… un sentimiento extraño y reconfortante llegó a su pecho, era una sensación de calidez y felicidad.

Después de algunos segundos tratando de asimilar esos sentimientos dentro de su pecho, siguió a Kagami, caminando al lado de varios árboles enormes, hasta detenerse frente al río.

 

—Es la primera vez que entro a un río… —Kagami empezó a contar, sentándose y quitándose sus zapatos costosos. —Al menos el clima es caluroso.

Aomine asintió a las preguntas, sin dejar que de su boca escapara algún sonido. Imitó al pelirrojo, sentándose sobre el suelo y quitándose uno de sus zapatos, pero justo cuando iba a quitarse el otro, su mirada se estableció en Kagami y en la forma en la que éste se quitaba la camiseta.

Con movimientos muy lentos y hasta sensuales para Aomine, el pelirrojo se deshizo de su camiseta, dejándole ver al moreno esa espalda ancha y los músculos sobre esa zona.

Los orbes zafiro recorrían aquella espalda, aquel pecho tan bien formado y esos brazos, donde los musculosos aparecían con cada movimiento… era simplemente una escena tan erótica a sus ojos.

 

Tuvo que apartar su vista cuando notó que Kagami desabrochaba su pantalón y bajaba el cierre… no podía seguir viendo, o de lo contrario tendría que lidiar con una molesta erección.

No podía entender cómo le había hecho el pelirrojo para esconder todos esos músculos debajo de una camiseta… o era más bien que él no se había fijado en esas cosas.

Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que tenía que meterse a ese río junto a Kagami… no iba a poder soportarlo.

 

—¿Estás bien? —La voz con un tono de inocencia se dejó escuchar de los labios del pelirrojo,.

—Ehh… sí… un momento. —Dijo nervioso, haciéndose tonto mientras se quitaba los calcetines, sin hacer contacto visual con el otro chico.

 

~*~

 

Kagami estaba disfrutando del agua limpia del río, en realidad no quería salir de allí, puesto que el calor era cada vez más fuerte, sin embargo, si no se apresuraban, desperdiciarían más tiempo.

También existía un detalle que había acaparado su atención, y es que el moreno en todo ese tiempo que habían estado en el río no lo había mirado ni una vez, lo único que había podido ver durante todo ese rato era la espalda de Aomine, la cual había acaparado su atención por completo… aquel tono de piel chocolate era un encanto.

 

—Aomine ¿Todo bien? —Cuestionó curioso, esperando que el moreno girara el rostro y lo mirara apropiadamente, pero no tuvo éxito.

—Si no te molesta, iré a vestirme, será mejor que permanezcas un poco más de tiempo allí. —Aomine sugirió, caminando hasta la orilla del río y saliendo de éste lentamente para alcanzar la toalla que le había prestado el pelirrojo y posarla sobre su espalda.

Kagami no había podido aguantar esas ganas de mirar el cuerpo del moreno, aunque su vista no se deleitaba del todo, pues Aomine no se había quitado sus boxers; aun así pudo visualizar ese cuerpo tan provocador.

 

Cuando vio que el moreno desaparecía a su vista quedó pensativo… ¿Acaso había hecho algo que molestara a su acompañante?

—¿Por qué demonios me estoy preocupando? Es solo un idiota…— Se dijo a sí mismo, pensando que era buen momento de salir del río.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Siguieron su camino después de haberse refrescado en el agua del río, y las conversaciones de Aomine le hacían pensar al pelirrojo que todo estaba normal… No entendía el porqué del repentino cambio de actitud, pero estaba muy pensativo: un viaje con un Aomine serio y resentido no sería nada bueno para él y su poca paciencia.

 

—Sabes Kagami… estaba pensando…

Con esas simples 4 palabras su atención se vio atraída hacia el moreno, quien trataba de mirarlo a través de las gafas de sol.

—Sería buena idea que yo condujera por unas horas… ya sabes, mientras descansas. —Desvió la vista, sin saber qué diría el pelirrojo ante esa petición; pero si Kagami lo podía pensar dos veces era lo mejor… dos conductores turnándose no era tan mala idea para él.

El conductor permaneció por un momento en silencio, realmente no sabía qué contestar; Aomine aún no tenía su total confianza como para manejar su auto… No estaba seguro de querer arriesgarse y dejar a Aomine conducir, sin embargo, si seguía así, desfallecería…

Quitó su mano derecha de la palanca de velocidades y ajustó sus gafas, notando cómo los autos pasaban al otro lado de la carretera; era tonto lo que iba a decir, cualquier persona en su posición no tendría la fuerza para dejar a un extraño conducir su propio auto… pero parecía no tener otra opción.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo después  de suspirar en modo de derrota. —Creo que será lo mejor.

 

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó los labios de Aomine, estaba seguro que no tenía la confianza necesaria de Kagami, sin embargo, el que lo dejara conducir su auto significaba demasiado.

No sabía por qué tenía esa necesidad de ganarse al pelirrojo, esa necesidad de querer que el otro confiara en él, porque después de todo… había una sensación que lo hacía querer seguirlo a donde fuera. Ni siquiera él mismo podía entender aquel sentir.

 

~*~

 

Aomine había conducido cerca de 4 horas, con algunas paradas para descansar y estirar las piernas, la idea de turnarse para manejar el auto había sido buena por ese día, pues Kagami sentía que su estrés acumulado por dos días se había disipado en gran parte de su cuerpo.

 

—Kagami, tenemos un pequeño problema…— El moreno habló, mirando el tablero del auto lujoso, cuando notó que tenía toda la atención del otro, se dispuso a seguir hablando.  —La gasolina se está acabando… y estamos rodeados sólo de campos de siembra.

Al escuchar la mala noticia el pelirrojo dio un salto sobre su asiento hasta mirar el tablero.

—Demonios, demonios, demonios, demonios. —Una y otra vez se escuchó la misma palabra de sus labios. El quedarse sin gasolina en medio de ese lugar no era nada bueno.

—Nos quedaremos sin gasolina, varados en este lugar horrible…  ¡¡Vamos a morir!! —Gritó el moreno, sin dejar de conducir, pero sí denotando un tono de nerviosismo.

—Cálmate idiota… no vamos a morir, pero sí sería muy malo si nos quedamos aquí. —Suspiró, pensando en rogar a todos los cielos porque el siguiente pueblo no estuviera muy lejos.

—¿Qué hago, Kagami? ¿Conduzco? ¿Me detengo? ¿Bajo la velocidad? Tú dimeeeeee

—¡Aomine basta ya! Me estás poniendo nervioso. — Kagami masajeó su cabeza, tratando de hacer que el otro chico se callara. —Solo sigue manejando el auto… si tenemos suerte el siguiente pueblo estará cerca.

Aomine asintió a las palabras, de cualquier manera, si la gasolina se terminaba se quedaría varado con Kagami… al menos no estaría solo…

 

 

~*~

 

Después de todo, la suerte de ambos no había sido tan mala, ya que entraron a un pequeño condado en donde encontraron una gasolinera; junto a ésta también hallaron una tienda grande.

 

Kagami estacionó el auto junto a un dispensador de gasolina, notando cómo un par de miradas de los lugareños se posaban sobre ellos.

—Iré a comprar algo de tomar. —Aomine bajó del auto y dio un par de pasos en dirección a la tienda grande. —¿Quieres algo en especial? —Preguntó girando el rostro hacia el pelirrojo.

—Sí… una botella de agua purificada estaría bien.

—De acuerdo. —Sin más, el moreno siguió su camino hacia la tienda.

Kagami pensó que no sería tan mala idea llenar aquel par de envases de plástico de un galón que traía en la cajuela con gasolina; no quería que algo como quedarse varado en medio de la nada por la falta de gasolina les pasara; habían tenido suerte… seguro que dicha suerte no se presentaría por segunda vez.

 

Aomine entró a la tienda y la pequeña campana sonó cuando abrió la puerta, la dependienta, de alrededor de unos 30 años se encontraba en la caja, y sonrió al recién llegado en modo de saludo; de inmediato los ojos de Aomine se posaron sobre los grandes refrigeradores, y recordando la petición de Kagami, fue a buscar su agua purificada.

 

Dentro de la tienda, una señora de al menos 50 años trataba de alcanzar un artículo en un estante alto, y al estirarse tiró un par de cosas que obstruían su camino. Sin demora el peliazul se acercó a la escena y ayudó a la señora a recoger las cosas que había tirado.

—Muchas gracias, eres tan amable. —La señora habló, mostrando una sonrisa.

—De nada. —Contestó, contagiándose también de aquella sonrisa.

—Tú no eres de por aquí. ¿Cierto? —Miró los ojos azules mientras su tono de voz era gentil.

—No, estoy de paso, vengo con un amigo.

—Ya veo. —La ancianita asintió a las palabras. —Hay un hotel a unos 500 metros, por si quieren pasar la noche allí, se está haciendo tarde. —Sugirió la señora, sin perder contacto visual con el moreno.

—Umm bueno, mi amigo y yo no contamos con mucho dinero, así que pasamos la noche durmiendo en el auto. —Aomine no sabía por qué estaba contándole a aquella señora su rutina momentánea, sus palabras salían sinceras de sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

 

La mirada de sorpresa de la mujer no se hizo esperar, quedó un poco pensativa, sin embargo no pudo evitar las siguientes palabras:

—Tengo un granero cerca de aquí; y ya que el hotel no es buena idea para ustedes, supongo que el granero es una mejor opción.

Aomine no pudo suprimir la sorpresa en su rostro… dormir en un granero no era una de las cosas que planeaba hacer en su vida, sin embargo, estaba de acuerdo con la señora de que era una mejor opción que dormir incómodo en el auto.

 

~*~

 

Tan pronto como había comprado la botella de agua para Kagami y una bebida rehidratante para él, lo primero que hizo fue fijar sus orbes en Kagami; pero la gran sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se disolvió ante la visión:

Kagami se encontraba con un brazo recargado en el auto y una muy boba sonrisa, mientras un tipo de altura un poco más baja que él, rubio y de piel blanca parecía estar contando algo gracioso, pues el pelirrojo reía a las palabras.

 

No sabía qué era lo que por su pecho surcaba, era una sensación dolorosa, un dolor extraño en su estómago y no podía erradicar esos sentimientos tan raros. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, caminó con pasos rápidos hacia Kagami, parándose junto a él.

—Hey, te traje tu agua. —Dijo con una sonrisa forzada, ofreciéndole la botella al pelirrojo, quien la tomó lentamente.

Kagami mostró una sonrisa pequeña y nerviosa, y tomó el objeto que el moreno le entregaba. Sintiendo sobre él la mirada de ojos color miel del rubio, musitó un ‘gracias’ que no pasó desapercibido a los oídos de los otros dos chicos.

—Y entonces… —Mencionó el moreno, rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había formado rodeando los hombros de Kagami con uno de sus brazos.. —¿Quién es él? —

—Soy Kise. —Se apresuró a confesar el rubio, vislumbrando aquella mirada matadora del de cabellos azules. —Vivo en el pueblo cercano. —Habló como si aquella información fuera relevante a los otros dos chicos.

—Bien… —Fue lo único que Aomine respondió, mientras Kagami prefirió guardar silencio.

Sintió cómo el ambiente se tornaba muy pesado, el silencio había reinado y obvio que Kagami no se sentía cómodo con ello.

—Bueno, creo que debo regresar. —El rubio habló, formando una sonrisa sincera sobre sus labios. —Fue un gusto conocerte, llámame cuando quieras, Kagami. —Después de sus palabras, el chico guiñó un ojo y caminó hacia su camioneta que se encontraba a unos metros de allí.

 

Kagami desvió su mirada y evitó el contacto visual con el moreno. Vaya que era una situación muy incómoda. Aomine por otro lado no dejaba de sentir ese pequeño dolor en su pecho, no podía creer cómo era que Kagami le había dado su número a aquel tipo desconocido; de igual modo ambos no eran nada, sólo dos extraños que se habían conocido en la carretera… no podía decir nada.

—Vamos, seguiré conduciendo. —El tono frío en la voz de Aomine se dejó oír, y por primera vez en ese viaje Kagami no dijo nada, sólo asintió a las palabras.

 

~*~

 

—¿A dónde vamos? —Cuestionó Kagami, sabiendo totalmente que habían cambiado el rumbo, pues aunque él fuera tonto, por supuesto que se había dado cuenta, y más cuando transitaban por un camino en terracería en lugar del asfalto de una carretera grande.

—A un granero.

Kagami frunció el ceño ante la confesión, la respuesta lo había pillado desprevenido, y lo primero que se le ocurrió pensar en ese momento, era que el moreno tenía algún familiar viviendo en ese lugar.

—Encontré a una señora en la tienda… —Contó sin mover su vista del camino frente a él, pues ante la escasa luz de la noche era más difícil mantenerse manejando. —… y me ofreció su granero para pasar la noche, seguro que será mejor dormir allí que en este auto.

 

Gracias a las indicaciones perfectas de aquella señora, Aomine pudo llegar sin mucho esfuerzo, ambos bajaron del auto y se encontraron rodeados de oscuridad, el pelirrojo regresó al auto y buscó en la cajuela una pequeña linterna, al menos serviría para guiarlos.

Enfocó la luz  de forma correcta y miraron la construcción de madera frente a ellos; sin perder tiempo, y con un poco de torpeza debido a la escasez de luz, se adentraron a ese granero.

 

Una vez que entraron a ese lugar, Kagami paseó la luz por todo el espacio; notaron toda la paja en un rincón y la falta de animales allí, además de que el lugar estaba demasiado limpio como para ser un granero en uso…

—Cambié de opinión, mejor durmamos en el auto, junto a alguna lámpara de la vía pública. —Sugirió Aomine, tratando de no parecer tan gallina y evitando esas ganas de sostenerse de la ropa del pelirrojo.

—Es mejor dormir sobre esa paja, al menos podríamos descansar por una noche sin despertar al día siguiente con el dolor en nuestros cuerpos.

“ _Maldito… Maldito Kagami y sus palabras tan ciertas.”_ Bueno, parecía que el moreno no tenía otra opción.

 

~*~

 

Ambos yacían recostados sobre la paja, con la luz de la luna que se colaba por la madera de la construcción, al menos podían verse el uno al otro, y eso los reconfortaba.

—¿Qué demonios con ese tipo rubio de hace rato? —Preguntó Aomine de la nada, girando sobre su posición hasta estar frente a frente con Kagami, quien yacía a casi un metro de distancia de él.

—¿Uh? ¿Por qué preguntas?  —El cuestionamiento del moreno lo había sorprendido, no tenía idea  por qué tan de repente tanto interés por ese tema.

—No sé… solo… no me dio confianza. —Fingió, pues obviamente no le iba a decir al pelirrojo la verdad.

Kagami quedó mudo por unos segundos, supo de inmediato la razón de la pregunta, y las miradas retadoras que el moreno le había dado a ese chico llamado Kise… ahora todo tenía sentido para él, y no pudo evitar sentir cierta sensación en su pecho.

—Bueno… se acercó a mí a preguntarme una dirección, pero tuve que decirle que estaba de paso y no sabía nada de ese lugar. —Contó sincero, recordando los detalles de la plática.

—¿Y por qué le diste tu número de celular? —Sí… Aomine sonaba como una novia celosa, y realmente eso era patético, tuvo que morderse el labio al escuchar sus propias palabras, pues con esa pregunta era más que obvio que Kagami podría pensar mal.

—Yo… bueno… no... no lo sé. —Y no era mentira, el pelirrojo de verdad no sabía por qué le había dado su número telefónico a ese tipo.

—Tch. Kagami. ¿Qué tal si ese tipo es un extorsionador? No seas tan tonto.

—Sí, tienes razón, fui un tonto. —Su voz sonó casi en un susurro, sabiendo que Aomine tenía toda la razón.

 

El silencio apareció entre los dos, no era un silencio incómodo, más bien era reconfortante.

Los orbes zafiro de Aomine no podían apartarse del rostro de Kagami, era una visión tan linda a su parecer, pues la luz de la luna pegaba de lleno sobre su rostro, iluminando cada facción de la cara del pelirrojo y más aún esos rubíes que tenía por ojos.

Lo mismo sucedía con Kagami, era como si los ojos azules como la medianoche de Aomine lo hipnotizaran de tal manera que desviar la vista le era imposible, aunado a esa linda mirada, los cabellos azules resplandecían ante los rayos de luz.

—Entonces… ¿me dirás tu nombre? —Aomine cuestionó, sabiendo que durante esos días el pelirrojo no había mencionado su nombre. Miró cómo una linda sonrisa se formaba en los labios del pelirrojo, mostrando aquellos dientes que se iluminaban.

—Taiga… soy Kagami Taiga. —Respondió, notando cómo las facciones del moreno se relajaban.

—Es un lindo nombre. — Una burbuja se formó entre ellos, un lugar en el que ninguno quería hacer nada más que mirarse a los ojos y disfrutar de aquella vista. Sin embargo, en la mente de Aomine estaba esa sensación de haber escuchado ese lindo nombre antes.

Las mejillas de Kagami se tiñeron un poco de rojo al escuchar aquella afirmación, jamás había creído que su nombre era lindo, pero si aquel chico lo decía, entonces tendría que empezar a creerlo.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

El sol, como lo había hecho en esos cuatro días de viaje, lo despertó de su sueño. Gruñó y cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir los rayos del sol sobre él… ¡Cómo odiaba cuando eso pasaba!

Pesadamente se levantó, recordando dónde habían pasado la noche, pues la superficie sobre la que había dormido era diferente a su ‘cama’ de hacía días.

 

—Aomine… levántate, necesitamos seguir. —Habló carraspeando, luego se dispuso a despertar al moreno, pues ya había entendido que éste tenía un sueño muy pesado.

—Hmmmm —un gruñido de molestia se escuchó por parte del peliazul, pero pudo abrir los ojos para mirar los rubíes de Kagami. Sin entender por qué lo hacía, sonrió a la visión que lo despertó. —Buen día.

—Vamos, tenemos que irnos. —Kagami ignoró el saludo y se levantó del suelo, limpiando la poca paja que se había pegado a su ropa, mientras el moreno tallaba uno de sus ojos y pesadamente hacía lo mismo.

Lamentablemente Aomine no tenía oportunidad de agradecerle a la propietaria del granero por permitirles pasar allí la noche, y así tuvieron que seguir con el viaje.

 

~*~

 

—Un par de kilómetros más y estaremos en Oregon. —Anunció  Aomine, con ese toque de emoción en su voz, pues sentía consuelo al saber que cada vez faltaba menos para llegar a Canadá.

—Hey, creo que sería buena idea si encuentras otro río. — Kagami conducía el auto, con esas inseparables gafas sobre sus ojos, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo rogaba por meterse al agua de un río, que era lo único que podían hacer para limpiarse.

El moreno asintió a las palabras y enfocó su vista nuevamente en aquel mapa, esperando que algún río o lago estuviera cerca.

—Hay una desviación que nos lleva al río Columbia, pero… por la ubicación, tendríamos que dejar el auto estacionado en la carretera, y no es una buena idea.

—No es problema, lo único que quiero es darme un chapuzón allí.

—Claro que sí es problema… ¿Si nos atrapa algún agente de tránsito? —Aomine guardó el mapa en la guantera del auto.

—Ya veremos qué inventarnos. —Habló, dando por terminada esa conversación, manejando a más de 100 kilómetros por hora, tratando de llegar al río que había mencionado el moreno.

 

Después de casi una hora de recorrido, por fin se encontraban frente al río Columbia; Kagami estacionó en el acotamiento de la carretera y apagó el auto; no era una buena idea para Aomine dejar el coche en ese lugar, y menos estando aún sobre la carretera.

—Kagami, creo que no es buena idea…

—Vamos, Aomine, sólo serán unos minutos. —Contestó, sabiendo a lo que se refería su acompañante, pero al ver la mueca en disgusto del moreno, tuvo que encararlo. —Tranquilo. ¿De acuerdo? Tomaremos la ropa rápidamente y procuraremos no tardarnos…

Aomine aún no estaba de acuerdo, sin embargo no tenían tiempo que perder, así que no tuvo otra opción.

 

Kagami le pasó ropa limpia y una toalla al moreno y sin prisa se dirigieron hacia el río; no tenían mucho tiempo que perder, Aomine sólo esperaba que ningún oficial de tránsito se apareciera.

 

Durante esos minutos que pasaron dentro del río, Aomine nuevamente evitó la mirada de Kagami… o más bien… ver el cuerpo de Kagami, pues aquello no le hacía nada bien a su cuerpo.

Lo contrario pasaba con Kagami, quien aprovechó el rato en el que el moreno le daba la espalda para deleitar su vista con aquel cuerpo moreno, no podía negarlo, Aomine tenía un cuerpo tan perfecto… fácilmente el pelirrojo sabía que Aomine Daiki era su tipo… pero claro que no lo diría en voz alta.

 

Tan pronto como terminaron, salieron del río y se secaron, evitando contacto visual o mirar el cuerpo contrario, no había tiempo para eso… además de que ninguno de los dos quería una erección en pleno viaje. Ambos podían sentir fácilmente aquella tensión sexual que repentinamente había aparecido.

La primera vez que se bañaron en el río había sido una experiencia diferente, pero esta vez, la tensión sexual podía sentirse a la perfección.

 

—Te dije que nada pasaría. —Kagami habló, después de que ambos entraran al auto, para luego encenderlo, ponerse esas gafas de sol y pensar en continuar con el largo recorrido.

—Tuvimos suerte, esos agentes no pierden ninguna oportunidad. —Aomine se acomodó en el auto y se puso el cinturón en cuanto el pelirrojo puso en marcha el auto.

 

Llevaban cerca de 1 kilómetro recorrido cuando un oficial de tránsito tocó el claxon de su patrulla, sacó por la ventana la mano y le indicó a Kagami que se orillara.

—Te dije que esto pasaría… —Aomine hizo una mueca, mirando hacia el paisaje a su alrededor.

—Dijiste que esto pasaría cerca del río. —Kagami se defendió, orillándose lentamente, siendo seguido por la patrulla de tránsito. —Eres tan negativo… tu negatividad nos está provocando esto.

—¡Ahora me echas a mí la culpa! Eres un maldito, Kagami.

El pelirrojo no contestó a la ofensa escuchada, pero sí notó por el espejo retrovisor cómo el oficial bajaba de su lujoso auto y se acercaba a él.

Ninguno de los dos chicos estaba nervioso, pues no tenían nada que ocultar.

 

—Buena tarde. Soy el oficial Hyuuga, quisiera ver su licencia de conducir. — El hombre de anteojos habló, recargándose sobre el coche y tratando de mirar a Kagami a través de esas molestas gafas negras.

—Claro oficial, permítame. —Se movió un poco para sacar su cartera y buscar su licencia, y un intento de risa trató de escapar de los labios de Aomine al notar al pelirrojo tan amable y tan fuera de carácter con solo estar frente al oficial.

Hyuuga empezó a inspeccionar la licencia, cada detalle en ese pedazo de plástico; sus ojos empezaron a deambular y tratar de observar qué era lo que yacía dentro del auto, sólo por si algo se le hacía sospechoso.

—Señor Kagami Taiga… ¿No cree que está muy lejos de casa? —Cuestionó después de leer las palabras “Los Ángeles” en la licencia de conducir del pelirrojo, y fue la mirada de nerviosismo de Aomine la que lo hizo dudar. —Le voy a pedir a usted y a su compañero que desciendan del auto.

 

Con un sonido de insatisfacción de Kagami y Aomine, bajaron del auto; el moreno no sabía por qué rayos debía también bajar, pero no tuvo opción ante el oficial, quien siguió inspeccionando de lejos el auto.

—¿A dónde se dirigen? —Habló el megane, una vez que Aomine se paró junto a Kagami.

El pelirrojo no respondió al instante, en su lugar dejó escapar un suspiro largo, y llevó una mano hacia su nuca, simulando rascarse.

—De acuerdo… se lo diré pero por favor, no nos juzgue.

El oficial entrecerró los ojos ante las palabras de Kagami, y en el rostro de Aomine la sorpresa se hacía notar.

—Vamos a Canadá... nos fue un poco difícil pagar un boleto de avión, así que optamos por el viaje en auto, aunque ahora nos arrepentimos porque han sido los 4 días más pesados de nuestras vidas. —Confesó el pelirrojo, optando por quedar unos segundos en silencio para seguir su historia, sintiendo sobre él dos pares de ojos: los inquisitivos del oficial de cabello negro y los cuestionantes zafiros de Aomine. —Verá… nos dirigimos a Canadá a celebrar nuestra luna de miel. — giró el rostro e hizo contacto visual con el moreno. —¿Verdad, amor?

 

Sin dejar que Aomine contestara, Kagami puso una mano sobre la  nuca del de cabellos azules y lo jaló lo suficiente hasta que sus labios se juntaron con los suyos. El pelirrojo aprovechó el momento en el que Aomine iba a decir algo para introducir su lengua, y pronto se sintió correspondido con movimientos muy lentos de sus labios.

 

Justo cuando sus labios tocaron los de Kagami, su reacción fue la de infinita sorpresa, pero cuando sintió cómo la lengua contraria se escabullía entre su boca, no pudo pensar más y cerró los ojos, entregándose a los suaves movimientos de los labios contrarios.

En su corazón se formaron un sinfín de sentimientos extraños, sus latidos se volvieron frenéticos, y todo alrededor de él desapareció… en su mundo sólo estaba Kagami y aquellos labios que se movían con suma destreza sobre los suyos.

 

Kagami fue el que rompió el beso, no sin antes morder sutilmente el labio inferior del moreno, para luego dejar como evidencia un pequeño hilo de saliva, notando los ojos cerrados del otro chico y aquel sonrojo que apenas podía verse  gracias a su tono de piel.

 

—¡Ugh! Malditos homos. Toma tu licencia y lárguense de mi vista. ¡Son repugnantes! —La voz y el tono hiriente del oficial sacó a ambos chicos de su pequeña burbuja, mientras aventaba la licencia de conducir justo en el pecho de Kagami, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia su patrulla.

 

Aomine y Kagami permanecían allí parados junto al auto, sin siquiera notar que el oficial se había retirado, parecía que los cerebros de ambos habían sufrido un corto circuito.

La visión de Kagami se recompuso y miró su licencia de conducir en el piso, con torpeza de agachó y la tomó entre sus manos, para ponerse de nueva cuenta a la altura del peliazul.

—Aomine… entra al auto. —Habló como si nada hubiera pasado. El nombrado asintió tontamente y rodeó el auto, para entrar al automóvil.

 

El de cabellos rojos se situó frente al volante y arrancó el auto, sin decir ni una palabra… el ambiente se había tornado extraño e incluso podía sentirse un poco de tensión. Aquel beso había sido raro, sin embargo, en ambos chicos había resultado como una bomba que hizo que todos sus sentimientos dentro de ellos se revolvieran.

 

—¿Por qué rayos me besaste? —Después de quién sabe cuántos minutos, el moreno interrumpió el silencio, mirando a Kagami, quien no despegaba su vista del camino. El conductor suspiró resignado. ¿Qué respuesta podía dar? ¿Acaso algo como… “Era la mejor oportunidad para besarte”? En realidad eso sonaría muy estúpido.

—Ese oficial seguiría haciéndonos cuantas preguntas pudiéramos responder… creo que era la mejor forma.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó incrédulo. Tenía la ligera esperanza de que Kagami lo hubiera besado porque lo deseaba, pero esas esperanzas se estaban muriendo lentamente.

—Sabía que aquel tipo se incomodaría y se iría si te besaba, así que sólo lo hice.

La mirada de Aomine ahora mostró dolor y sin poder mantener su vista sobre el perfil del pelirrojo giró su rostro, posándolo en alguna parte de los terrenos de siembra a su alrededor.

—Ya veo… —Fue lo único que dijo antes de callarse y sentir en su pecho una punzada de dolor.

 

“ _¡¡Con un demonio!!”._ Blasfemó el pelirrojo dentro de su mente. Era tan tonto como para decir un simple “me gustas”, se maldecía una y otra vez al callar los sentimientos que empezaban a aparecer dentro de él.

 

~*~

 

Se detuvieron para almorzar algo, encontraron un pequeño local en el que los desayunos eran baratos y deliciosos.

Durante todo ese rato que pasaron comiendo, Aomine no dijo nada, y cuando el pelirrojo hacía un comentario o trataba de empezar una conversación, el moreno sólo asentía o negaba a las palabras. En realidad aquello era molesto para Kagami.

 

Tan pronto como terminaron de comer salieron del lugar y se dispusieron a abordar el auto, pero Kagami no podía seguir en ese automóvil junto al moreno… y menos cuando éste se encontraba con una actitud a la defensiva. Debía arreglar las cosas, y debía hacerlo ya, o perdería una valiosa oportunidad…

—Escucha, Aomine… —Habló gentil, tomando la puerta del auto que el moreno intentaba abrir para luego cerrarla lentamente, dejando sin posibilidades al peliazul de moverse. Los ojos zafiro se fijaron en los rubíes del otro chico, con la pregunta en su mirada.  —Verás… yo… debo decirte… —Una de sus manos se posó sobre su cabeza, sin saber cómo seguir las palabras.

La sorpresa invadió el rostro de Aomine, estaba seguro de lo que diría el pelirrojo; le parecía tan lindo ese lado nervioso de Kagami, y sabía que no debía mencionar nada, al menos hasta que el otro chico se decidiera a hablar por sí mismo.

—Demonios, esto es difícil.

 

Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa surcó los labios de Aomine; ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de las pocas personas que entraban y salían de ese local de comida.

—Solo dilo. —El peliazul habló.

—Tch. Maldito, sabes a lo que me refiero. —Frunció el ceño, escuchando la pequeña risa que escapaba de los labios morenos. Le quedaba claro que Aomine quería escucharlo de sus labios, y definitivamente esa era la mejor idea al momento. —Me gustas, Aomine. —Por fin confesó Kagami, habiéndose deshecho del nerviosismo gracias a esa pequeña risa del otro chico. —No sé si esto que siento por ti pueda llamarlo ‘amor’, pero me gustas… me encant— Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, los labios contrarios se posaron sobre los suyos, en un beso inocente que hacía que todo en su interior revoloteara.

—Entonces yo haré que aquello que sientas se llame amor. —El tono tierno y seguro se escuchó en su voz, por supuesto que no dudaría ni un minuto en convertir ese ‘me gustas’ en un ‘te amo’. Seguro que tomaría un poco de tiempo, pero quería intentarlo. —También me gustas, Kagami.

 

El pelirrojo denotó una sonrisa y se acercó lo suficiente, hasta posar sus manos sobre la cintura del moreno y nuevamente juntar sus labios, sintiendo los brazos ajenos rodear su cuello.

Esta vez no había nadie que los interrumpiera, tal vez una que otra persona que transitaba por allí y los miraba… ¡¿Pero qué importaba?!

La lengua de Aomine se deslizó dentro de la boca del pelirrojo, enredándola con la lengua contraria, sintiendo en su cintura cómo su agarre se hacía cada vez más fuerte sobre su ropa, y el beso cada vez más se hacía apasionado.

 

Ambos se separaron tras escuchar un ‘consigan un cuarto’ de algún extraño que osó molestarlos, sin embargo… aquello no era una mala idea, claro, si contaran con dinero podrían alquilar un cuarto, pero aquello no estaba aún en los planes.

~*~

 

Continuaron su viaje, pero esta vez había algo diferente en las conversaciones y el ambiente… ambos se sentían más a gusto ahora que la relación entre ellos había cambiado, aunque si  se los preguntaban, pensaban que no debían entrar en una relación de noviazgo, pues hacia sólo 4 días que se conocían, y ser novios de esa forma tan inesperada resultaba un poco extraño…

 

Kagami se ofreció para seguir conduciendo por ese día, pues se sentía lleno de energía, y no era para menos, estaba feliz por saber que Aomine de alguna forma correspondía a sus sentimientos.

El ruido de las canciones de la radio eran lo único que se escuchaban en ese momento, Aomine no había podido quitar los ojos del pelirrojo desde el momento en el que abordaron el auto, después de comer algo, y Kagami no se sentía incómodo, pues le agradaba que el moreno se fijara en él de todas las formas en las que pudiera.

 

Aomine suspiró… un suspiro que pasó desapercibido ante los oídos de Kagami, había algo que de repente lo molestaba, y eso era el hecho de no saber por qué el pelirrojo estaba en ese lugar, por qué estaba rumbo a Canadá… por qué quería alejarse de todo…

Tampoco le agradaba la idea de que Kagami no supiera por qué el mismo Aomine yacía junto a él en ese auto, seguro que también se lo estaba preguntado después de haber confesado sus sentimientos.

No pudo contener otro suspiro hondo que salió de sus labios, y esta vez atrajo sin querer la atención de Kagami, quien lo miró fugazmente un par de veces.

—¿Estás bien, Aomine? —La pregunta gentil del pelirrojo se hizo presente.

—Ella me dio el divorcio. — Dijo de la nada, por fin quitando la mirada del bello rostro de piel bronceada del conductor.

Kagami frunció el ceño y tuvo que bajar la velocidad al  mirar fugazmente un par de veces más al moreno.

—¿Divorcio? —Preguntó sin entender a qué se refería el otro.

—Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, en un lugar que no conozco, en un auto contigo.

 

Kagami supo de inmediato que el moreno quería contar la razón de su huida de la ciudad, y sin decir nada sólo asintió, dejándole saber que podía continuar con su historia, pues él escucharía atentamente.

 

**POV Aomine::..**

_Hasta hace una semana yo vivía como un trabajador normal: mi rutina era la de cualquiera que laboraba la jornada completa.  
Ante los ojos de todos, yo era un tipo con demasiada suerte, ante los ojos de todos mis conocidos yo tenía un trabajo estupendo, un buen sueldo, una hermosa casa y una esposa envidiable. La verdad, a ciencia cierta, yo no era feliz con todas esas cosas que todos envidiaban de mí._

_A pesar de que yo poseía todas esas cosas que una persona busca para ser feliz, yo sentía que mi vida no tenía sentido, me sentía en un abismo al que poco a poco iba cayendo, sentía como si ya no tuviera metas que alcanzar; como si todo a mi alcance se desvaneciera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_Uno de mis amigos lo llamó “depresión”, yo aún lo dudo bastante._

_Cuando le conté a mi esposo sobre lo que me estaba pasando, lo único que ella hizo fue decirme “Oye, sólo es un mal momento, pasará. No sé por qué tanto alboroto”. Ante sus palabras, decidí callarme lo que sentía, tanto con mis conocidos como con ella._

_En realidad, hasta el día de hoy me sigo preguntando por qué me había casado con Satsuki… ¿Qué era lo que en algún momento me había hecho sentirme atraído hacia ella?_

_Somos tan diferentes, que pensar que yo tenía una relación con ella era sorprendente: ella ama las compras, me pedía cuando dinero podía sacarme, siempre trataba de convencerme a ir a antros y bares, y su apariencia lo era todo._

_Supongo que el casarme con ella había sido el mayor error de mi vida, pues aunque en los años que estuvimos juntos jamás me lo cuestioné, era obvio que no estaba feliz con ella._

_Supongo que la rutina que por muchos años seguí me había consumido finalmente, a tal grado de que, aunque no era feliz con Satsuki, me conformaba estar con ella.  
Me había conformado con una esposa modelo, con un trabajo mediocre a mi vista y con una rutina que rayaba en lo absurdo para mí._

_Por un año preferí dedicarme de lleno a mi empleo, aceptando todo tipo de trabajos en los que se me requería salir a otros estados; para mí era mucho mejor trabajar fuera del estado, y no regresar a casa en varias semanas… eso me ayudó mucho a olvidarme de muchas cosas que estaban mal en mi vida. Podrías decir que era una escapatoria de mi realidad._

_Cuando regresaba a casa siempre era lo mismo: Satsuki gritándome, regañándome y culpándome por irme durante tanto tiempo, que el dinero que le había dejado no bastaba, que ya no pasábamos tiempo de calidad juntos… Tantas cosas que yo ya estaba harto de escuchar, y que después de todo eran ciertas._

_Fue en una tarde, cuando regresé de otro trabajo foráneo, y entré a casa, esperando nuevamente aquellos regaños por parte de Satsuki, cuando todo cambió…_

_La encontré en la cama con otro tipo… un chico de lentes, cuyos ojos apenas podía abrir…_

_Cuando ella me vio, supe que aquella mirada era igual a la mía: de derrota y fatiga total._

_Ambos estábamos igual; cansados uno del otro, de nuestras vidas aburridas, necesitábamos un cambio._

_No me extrañó encontrar los papeles de divorcio después de uno de mis viajes; ella estaba sentada frente al sofá, con los brazos cruzados y esa mirada fría. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro firmé aquellos papeles; la casa era de ella… todo lo demás quedó a su nombre, no me importaba nada._

_Admito que no sabía lo que hacía… fui un idiota al dejarle todo.  Lo único que quería era irme lejos, sólo tomé mis documentos oficiales y relevantes y salí de esa casa._

_Cuando puse un pie fuera de ese hogar, aspiré el aire limpio, una gran bocanada de aire llegó hasta mis pulmones y me sentí relajado… me sentí feliz por haberme quitado aquellas ataduras; me sentía en ese momento el rey del mundo… ya no tenía que vivir una vida miserable, como la que me había aquejado durante años._

**Fin P.O.V. Aomine**

**—** Andaba sin rumbo, así que uno de mis compañeros del trabajo, que saldría a un trabajo foráneo aceptó llevarme en su auto hasta donde yo dispusiera. Y así fue como me encontraste en ese lugar árido… —Las palabras de Aomine murieron, parecía que no había más necesidad de explicaciones, pues no quería contar más detalles de su vida triste.

 

Kagami escuchó atentamente aquella historia, sin entender por qué Aomine había vivido bastante tiempo en la miseria, sin embargo él no era nadie para juzgar la vida de los demás.

—Fuiste un idiota. — Kagami habló esbozando una muy pequeña sonrisa; de inmediato recibió un insulto por parte de su acompañante. —Es decir… ¡Le dejaste todo a ella!

Ante las palabras, claro que se sentía tonto, pero para Aomine no tenía caso pelear por cosas materiales, era algo tan estúpido para él.

—Pero… — Kagami siguió hablando. —Por otro lado… me alegra que te hayas ‘fugado’… de lo contrario jamás te habría conocido.

 

La confesión que salió de los labios de Kagami había encendido de nuevo algo en el pecho de Aomine, no pudo evitar mirar al pelirrojo, con un sonrojo en su rostro.   
Desvió su mirada cuando sintió que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

—Deja de decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas. —Pidió, notando de reojo cómo una sonrisa sincera y amplia se dejaba mostrar en el rostro contrario.

 

Kagami suspiró después de que su linda sonrisa desapareciera, también estaba listo para contarle a alguien el problema que había provocado que él estuviera en ese auto, rumbo a Canadá. Y nadie mejor que Aomine para contarle acerca de sus problemas.

—Mi razón de haber huido de Los Ángeles es diferente…  incluso podemos comparar a quién le fue peor. — Una risa escapó de sus labios.

—Vamos, no creo que tu problema haya sido peor que el mío.

—¡Ja! Apostemos entonces…

 

**P.O.V. Kagami::..**

_Los Ángeles es el mejor lugar donde pude haber vivido. ¡Yo tenía todo! Un auto lujoso,_ _-el cual estoy conduciendo por cierto_ _\- una enorme empresa de autos que cada vez eran mejor aceptados por los usuarios, una enorme casa a mi nombre… tal vez me faltaba a alguien a quien amar, pero el encontrar a ese alguien jamás fue mi propósito… estaba feliz con mi soltería._

_Pero toda mi felicidad cambiaría de la noche a la mañana… ¿Cuál fue mi error? Confiar y creer en alguien a quien yo consideraba como un hermano… Himuro Tatsuya había crecido conmigo, nos habíamos conocido desde niños, juntos fuimos a la Universidad y estudiamos administración de empresas, pues yo pronto heredaría la empresa automovilística de mi padre y él sería mi mano derecha._

_Cuando mi padre murió, yo heredé la empresa_ _-que casi estaba en banca rota_ _\- y puse todo de mí parte para levantarla. El que la empresa se hiciera exitosa no fue suerte… sólo esfuerzo, demasiado esfuerzo; aunque admito que sin Tatsuya no había logrado levantar esa empresa que ya estaba muerta._

_Tatsuya fue quien se encargó de buscar a contadores, abogados y un sinfín de trabajadores aptos y confiables para los puestos en la empresa, sin embargo, jamás me di cuenta que en su afán de hacerse de las mejores personas… estaba decidido a arrebatarme lo que por derecho y herencia me pertenecía._

_Cuando yo salía de viaje, él se tomaba el tiempo de hacer los documentos falsificados; incluso mi firma era falsa… Tenía el respaldo de los abogados, contadores, incluso de varios trabajadores que siempre creí que eran fieles._

_Un día, después de un largo viaje hacia Japón, me dispuse a entrar al edificio de la compañía… el oficial encargado de la puerta de seguridad no me dejó pasar, alegando que yo ya no trabajaba en ese lugar._

_Mi sorpresa fue grande al saberlo; antes de poder hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirme, apareció Tatsuya, con esa típica cara de póker y una sonrisa extraña en su rostro._

_Me informó que la empresa había pasado a unas manos más capaces… a las suyas. No pude hacer más que sentirme traicionado y decepcionado por un momento, luego la ira me invadió y traté de golpearlo, pero fui sacado por tres policías._

_Después me di cuenta que incluso las cuentas bancarias que estaban a mi nombre habían sido vaciadas en su totalidad; al menos mi cuenta personal aún tenía algunos dólares._

_Por supuesto que no me rendiría y dejaría que la empresa de mi padre fuera tomada por otra persona, así que acudí a diversos tribunales y que un juez me diera la razón… pero eso jamás ocurrió. Era como si cada juez y policía hubiera sido sobornado con todo el dinero que ganaba mi empresa, lo cual no puedo dudar que así fuera._

_Parecía que yo ya no tenía cabida en ese lugar, por ello decidí tomar todas mis cosas y empezar una nueva vida lejos de aquello que me hacía sufrir. Aún me sigo lamentando y pidiéndole a mi padre que me perdone por todo lo que pasó con su empresa._

_Admito que mi pensamiento era tonto… es decir; un tipo sin mucho dinero, tratando de hacer una nueva vida en un lugar que no conoce… suena a una locura. Supongo que valía la pena intentarlo._

**Fin P.O.V.  Kagami::..**

**—** Ahora entiendo por qué se me hacía tan familiar tu nombre… Kagami Taiga, el gran empresario… recuerdo haber leído la noticia en el periódico.  —Habló Aomine, haciendo memoria en aquello que recién estaba contando. —“El magnate Kagami cedió su empresa a aquel a quien considera su hermano.” — Mencionó el encabezado el periódico que había leído en ese entonces.

—Bueno, fue obvio que jamás la cedí… me la quitaron. Fui un estúpido. — Ante las últimas palabras del pelirrojo un silencio inquietante surgió entre ellos. Kagami  estaba evocando los recuerdos en su mente, y aún no podía entender cómo es que aquel chico en quien había confiado ciegamente durante tantos años lo hubiera traicionado de esa forma tan vil.

**—** De acuerdo, creo que tú ganas la apuesta. — El de cabellos azules mencionó para tratar de cambiar el ambiente de nostalgia y decepción que de repente se había formado.

—Si tan sólo tuvieras algo con qué pagarme esa apuesta. —Rió, sacando de una vez por todas esos pensamientos en los que se había sumergido.

—Maldito Kagami, no sé si me gusta o molesta tu estúpida actitud tan optimista.

—Lo tomaré como un halago. — Bromeó, tratando de observar el cartel junto a la carretera y saber en dónde se encontraban.

—Definitivamente no era un halago, tonto.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

El viaje estaba siendo más agotador a cada kilómetro que avanzaban; Aomine miró por milésima vez el mapa, especificando que faltaba muy poco para llegar a la frontera con Canadá.

—Tal vez hoy podamos llegar a Seattle, y sólo nos restarán al menos dos horas para cruzar la frontera. — Mencionó, con una voz que denotaba cansancio.

Ambos se sentían felices de dejar todo atrás y cada vez estar más cerca de una nueva vida en otro país.

 

La noche poco a poco estaba cayendo, y significaba que tendrían que dormir por última vez en el auto, y cruzar la frontera al día siguiente. Al menos tendrían fuerzas renovadas para seguir con el trayecto.

 

—Hey, cenemos en ese local de hamburguesas. — La voz de Kagami sonó animosa, y es que… ¿Cómo no querer comer hamburguesas?

La respuesta de Aomine no llegó de inmediato, sin embargo, aun así, el pelirrojo estacionó el auto en dicho local.

—Kagami, creo que… sería buena idea pedir la comida para llevar.

Los ojos rubíes se sorprendieron ante la petición. No entendía por qué deberían pedir comida para llevar cuando bien podrían comerla a gusto en el local.

—¿Por qué? — Cuestionó aún incrédulo y entrecerrando los ojos.

—Si seguimos de esta forma, no llegaremos a temprana hora a Canadá.

Kagami se detuvo a pensar un momento; desvió su mirada de los orbes zafiros y la respuesta pronto llegó a su mente… Aomine tenía razón: el dinero de ambos estaba terminándose, si no llegaban por la mañana a Canadá, tendrían que pasar el día sin comer… no era tan buena idea.

—Tienes razón… pediremos la orden para llevar y comeremos mientras conduzco.

Aomine asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

Ambos bajaron del auto y entraron al local, hicieron su pedido de hamburguesas, pero cuando Aomine buscó su billetera para pagar su parte, notó que en ésta ya no había dinero… sus pocos billetes se habían terminado en ese viaje. La vergüenza no tardó en atacar su ser.

—Ah… uh… creo que… — Trató de pensar en qué decir en ese momento, cuando la mano de Kagami se posicionó sobre la suya.

—Yo pago. — Dijo. Lo que no sabía Aomine era que al pelirrojo sólo le restaba el dinero para pagar la cuota de la frontera hacia Canadá.

Al menos el moreno pudo agradecer con una pequeña sonrisa, pero no dejaba de sentirse avergonzado por ese hecho. En definitiva tendrían que llegar temprano al país vecino.

 

Después de salir de aquel local de comida rápida, ambos entraron de nueva cuenta al auto, Kagami condujo a velocidad moderada, mientras trataba de sostener con una mano una de las hamburguesas que se encontraban en la pequeña bolsa de papel.

—¿Te das cuenta de que en la mayor parte del viaje sólo comimos hamburguesas? — Mencionó Aomine, en un tono gracioso y con comida en su boca.

—Bueno, las hamburguesas son mi comida favorita.

—¡La mía también! — Tras la respuesta del moreno, una sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de ambos.

 

El de cabellos rojos desaceleró, tratando de quitarle la envoltura a su comida, pero parecía una tarea muy difícil; tuvo, incluso, que soltar el volante un par de ocasiones fugaces, en las que Aomine se sintió muy nervioso al verlo.

 

—Demonios… trae aquí. — Dijo harto de ver cómo Taiga batallaba con su comida, así que le arrebató la hamburguesa, con avidez le quitó la envoltura y la puso justamente frente al rostro del pelirrojo. —Ahora come.

—¿Qué? ¿¿¡¡Quieres que coma mientras… tú… me alimentas!!?? — La sorpresa en la voz de Kagami se hizo evidente, y un ligero sonrojo surcó sus mejillas, y es que no se imaginaba poder comer con Aomine dándole en la boca, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Tú sólo conduce. — Para el peliazul era muy graciosa la escena, después de todo sabía que el otro chico no podía negarse, era eso o Kagami tendría que pasar muchas dificultades para comer.

Notó cómo Kagami titubeaba, no estaba seguro de querer hacer aquello, sin embargo, sabía que podría ser muy interesante; una amplia sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando vio por fin cómo el pelirrojo abría su boca y mordía la hamburguesa.

—Está muy buena. — Mencionó Taiga, con la boca llena, sin despegar la vista de la carretera sobre la que se encontraba conduciendo aquel auto plateado.

El moreno no respondió de vuelta, pero sus ojos no podían apartarse de la visión de Kagami comiendo aquella hamburguesa mientras él prácticamente lo alimentaba.  Lo que rompió el buen momento fue que el pelirrojo prácticamente había devorado su alimento, dejando impactado al moreno.

“¡ _Una trituradora!”_ , el pensamiento llegó, y no pudo evitar esconder la risa que se estaba formando en él. Pero todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando sintió cómo la lengua de Kagami rozaba sus dedos, de una forma sutil y muy erótica.

—Demonios… eres una tortura.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? — Claro, Kagami no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho y provocado repentinamente en Aomine.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

La noche había caído repentinamente sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, Aomine había conducido por un par de horas, dejando descansar al pelirrojo, hasta que éste se sintió de nueva cuenta listo para retomar el volante.

Puesto que ambos se habían quedado sin dinero, prefirieron no prestarle atención al asunto de la cena y llegar lo más cercano al país vecino para ver si podían comer algo en ese lugar.

Ninguno de los dos, por obvias razones mencionó nada sobre el tema, pues tenían en mente su posición. Por suerte el agua embotellada y un par de bolsas de cacahuates habían resuelto el problema, al menos por ese momento.

 

El moreno miraba el cielo a través de la ventana del auto, se encontraban transitando al lado de un pueblo muy pequeño y no muy grande; predominaban los campos de siembra y las pequeñas casas de madera.

Siempre le habían gustado las estrellas, y más aún mirarlas en un lugar en el que las fuertes luces de la ciudad no podían cubrirlas.

De repente notó una estrella fugaz, y no pudo evitar hacer más que cerrar los ojos y pedir un deseo; al menos eso es lo que su madre le había contado y que sabía desde niño: “cuando veas una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo, pues éste se te concederá.”

 —Hey tonto. ¿Por qué suspiras de esa forma? — La voz de Kagami interrumpió el bello momento por el que estaba pasando el moreno, quien no contestó de inmediato… en realidad ni siquiera respondió a la pregunta:

—Kagami, detén el auto… quiero mirar las estrellas.

 

El conductor abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Se suponía que debían llegar lo más pronto a Canadá, esas habían sido las palabras del mismo Aomine. ¡Y ahora éste quería que se detuvieran y miraran las estrellas!

—Aomine, no creo que de—

—Sólo hazlo… por favor.

No podía negarse a esa gruesa voz, y menos cuando el moreno había hablado en una forma tierna y casi suplicante.

Suspiró en derrota y buscó un lugar donde estacionarse, posiblemente también para pasar la noche allí, pues ambos necesitaban descansar.

 

Cuando el auto se detuvo, Aomine bajó rápidamente de éste, sin importar que el lugar sólo estuviera alumbrado por un par de faros de baja intensidad… ninguna casa ni persona se veía alrededor.

Sin saber por qué, se subió sobre la cajuela del auto y se sentó ahí, sin despegar su vista del cielo. Ni siquiera notó el momento en el que el pelirrojo había tomado lugar junto a él, hasta que sintió cómo el hombro contrario chocaba contra el suyo.

—Hace mucho que no veo las estrellas de este modo. — Musitó el moreno, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—No recuerdo haberle puesto atención al cielo de esta manera. — Kagami confesó… Recordó su vida, su agotadora y difícil rutina… durante toda su vida no había tenido la dedicación de ponerle atención a las pequeñas cosas que podrían hacerlo feliz… como lo hacían ene se momento las estrellas.

—Me aseguraré de que de aquí en adelante mires el cielo de esta manera.

El pelirrojo sintió cómo algo dentro de su pecho rebozaba de felicidad ante esas simples palabras, dicha confesión lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero se había sentido muy feliz al escucharla en boca de Aomine Daiki.

 

Cuando el de cabellos azules sintió la mirada de su acompañante sobre él, giró el rostro, para encontrarse con aquellos orbes rubíes que lo miraban de una forma muy diferente; esos orbes rubíes irradiaban afecto, curiosidad, y añoranza.  

Sin desviar su mirada, tomó la mano de Kagami entre la suya, sintiendo la suave piel cálida sobre la suya, y esos dedos que se enredaban tiernamente entre los suyos.

Dando el primer paso, Aomine se acercó muy lentamente hacia el rostro contrario, notando cómo el pelirrojo acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

 

Los labios morenos se posaron por fin sobre los de Taiga, en un beso inocente, pero aquello no bastaba. Necesitaba sentir aún más esos labios sobre los suyos, necesitaba que esos labios lo devoraran completamente; y parecía que era también lo que Kagami necesitaba, pues los labios de éste último tomaron los contrarios de una forma diferente; en un beso apasionado.

La necesidad se impregnaba en ese beso; el moreno no perdió tiempo y de un movimiento colocó ambas piernas a los lados de Kagami, tomando su rostro con ambas manos, sin dejar que sus labios se separaran un milímetro.

Las manos del pelirrojo se posaron sobre la ropa que yacía sobre la espalda de Aomine, en un agarre fuerte, no queriendo dejar ir al peliazul.

 

La intensidad ante aquel beso había subido considerablemente, a tal grado que el calor en los dos cuerpos había llegado, y ahora las manos de ambos se encontraban recorriendo todo el cuerpo expuesto del contrario.

Cuando Kagami posó sus dos manos sobre el trasero de Aomine, éste supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Kagami… — Musitó, por fin rompiendo el beso, sintiendo sus propias mejillas rojas. —Tómame… — Suplicó, con la respiración entrecortada y vislumbrando cómo los ojos contrarios se abrían en sorpresa.

El pelirrojo había deseado lo mismo, ser el activo o pasivo de Aomine no importaba en lo absoluto, lo único que quería en ese momento era ser uno con él; sentir el placer que el moreno podría brindarle. ¿Y por qué no? Tal vez también sentir ese afecto que durante una semana había surgido entre ambos.

 

Tan pronto como pudieron bajaron de allí y Aomine fue el primero en entrar al auto, pero ésta vez lo hizo por una de las puertas traseras, recostándose lentamente sobre el asiento trasero, notando cómo Kagami se acomodaba entre sus piernas, para volver a reclamar los labios ajenos, ahora mientras el moreno podía sentir el cuerpo contrario sobre el suyo.

El geógrafo no podía entender qué rayos estaba pasando con él… jamás se había fijado de esa forma en un hombre, ni mucho menos lo había deseado sexualmente, como lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento; sin embargo, los labios de Kagami sobre los suyos lo derretían… las manos ajenas sobre su cuerpo se sentían tan bien que su corazón latía desbocado.

 

Era obvio que la puerta por la que habían entrado había quedado abierta, pues ellos dos eran chicos bastante altos como para caber en el pequeño auto plateado, pero eso no los detenía, además de que estaban completamente seguros de que nadie podía verlos, ya que era de noche y ninguna persona o casa se encontraba a la vista… podían asegurar que ningún policía llegaría y los arrestaría por indecencia pública.

 

Las manos cálidas de Kagami pronto comenzaron a escabullirse por debajo de la camiseta de Aomine, -en realidad era del mismo Taiga, quien se la había prestado-  quien se estremecía ante el contacto de aquella piel bronceada. Dicha camiseta pronto fue despojada y olvidada en alguna parte del auto.

Ambos se movieron un poco sobre su lugar, y fue Kagami quien tuvo la atención de cerrar la puerta, pues el clima no era tan cálido como para tenerla abierta.

Después de saberse totalmente encerrados en ese lugar, el pelirrojo prosiguió a atacar el cuello ajeno, mordiendo con sutileza y dedicación, provocando que Aomine no dejara de suspirar.

Aomine supo que era momento de ver aquel pecho fornido y esa espalda tan bien trabajada… esas partes del cuerpo del pelirrojo que había visto anteriormente, cuando se habían bañado en el lago y las cuales lo volvían loco.

La camiseta de Kagami también salió volando, cayendo hasta el tablero del auto; ahora el pelirrojo tenía otra meta en mente: quitar aquel pantalón que portaba su amante. Y por supuesto que Aomine no se negó; levantó un poco sus caderas y permitió que fuera despojado de esa prenda inútil en ese momento.

 

El de ojos carmesí se detuvo para observar a aquel hombre tan hermoso recostado sobre ese pequeño asiento… sus ojos recorrieron con avidez todo el cuerpo moreno, deteniéndose en aquel objeto de su deseo que yacía entre las piernas de Aomine, quien para su mala fortuna, aún usaba ese bóxer.

—Es mi primera vez. — Musitó Aomine al notar la mirada inquisitiva del pelirrojo. Kagami por su parte enarcó ambas cejas ante la confesión, pero no le era de extrañarse, pues por la historia previa del moreno, sabía que había estado casado con una mujer, por lo cual, muy posiblemente no había experimentado aquellos actos con alguien de su mismo sexo.

—Lo imaginé. — Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, dándose cuenta de cómo los labios contrarios imitaban el gesto. Aquella confesión gritaba ‘ _sé gentil’_ , por lo que Kagami planeaba serlo, debía asegurarse de que la primera vez de Aomine fuera inolvidable, aún en ese pequeño espacio, en medio de la nada y en un viaje horrible que había sido pesado.

 

Supo que debía retomar sus acciones, y sin pudor, colocó una mano sobre el bulto que yacía entre la ropa interior de Aomine, ganando un gran suspiro de éste último.

El geógrafo suspiró, mientras el contrario posaba sus manos sobre el resorte de la ropa interior, fácilmente dándole a entender al peliazul su siguiente movimiento.

Aomine prefirió mirar el techo del auto, no entendía por qué de repente la inseguridad había aparecido en él… Claro que quería entregarse a Kagami, pero por su mente rondaba la idea de que sólo había conocido al chico durante una semana.

Pero aquellos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando algo húmedo recorrió su miembro, de la base hasta la punta, provocando que su piel se erizara ante el contacto.

La lengua del pelirrojo recorría una y otra vez la misma zona, deteniéndose a poner especial atención en la punta, arrancando un pequeño gemido de los labios morenos. Kagami miró fugazmente al contrario antes de meter la virilidad a su boca y comenzar un pequeño vaivén de ‘sacar y meter’ aquella erección de su boca.

El de cabellos azules tuvo que morder su labio, tratando de mitigar sus gemidos, pero ante aquella boca húmeda y esa lengua tan habilidosa era obvio que esa tarea era prácticamente imposible. No pudo evitarlo y posó ambas manos sobre aquellos cabellos rojos, con esa simple acción dándole a entender a Kagami que no quería que parara.

 

—¿Quieres que me detenga? — La pregunta de Kagami interrumpió los sonidos obscenos de su boca. Obvio que esperaba que el moreno contestara, además de que minutos antes había notado la inseguridad.

Aomine no respondió al instante, sin embargo, ahora estaba seguro de lo que quería, y eso era nada más y nada menos que ser tomado por aquel hombre tan optimista, gracioso y atractivo que había detenido el auto plateado y lo había recogido en mitad de la nada.

—Lo estoy… deseo que me hagas tuyo.

El corazón de Kagami dio un sobresalto ante las palabras dichas con tanta pasión y devoción, aunado a aquella mirada tierna y esa sonrisa segura… no podía decirle que no.

 

Chasqueó la lengua y sabiendo que era el momento, arrebató la única prenda que portaba el moreno, después se levantó lo suficiente para desatar su cinturón y desabrochar su pantalón, pues el reducido espacio no era muy bueno para una _noche apasionada,_ luego se estiró hasta alcanzar una de las maletas, encontrando fácilmente un lubricante, prosiguió a tomar del brazo al moreno y con delicadeza lo obligó a levantarse, a lo que éste último no se resistió en lo absoluto; acto seguido: Kagami se sentó sobre el asiento con Aomine a horcajadas sobre él.

El moreno observó a Kagami debajo de él, y no dejó pasar la oportunidad de recorrer sus manos por aquellos hombros tan fornidos… en definitiva el pecho y la espalda de Kagami lo volvían loco, y qué decir de aquellos brazos…parecía que el pelirrojo se había dado cuenta.

—¿Estás listo? — Preguntó Taiga, ésta vez recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza justo después de haber hecho dicha pregunta.

 

Aomine podía sentir el miembro contrario palpitar debajo de él, a esas instancias aún estaba muy inseguro de que aquello pudiera gustarle, pero vaya que aquella virilidad latente se sentía tan bien sobre su trasero.

Kagami tomó un poco del lubricante y lo esparció en sus dedos, para situarlos sobre la espalda morena, bajando lenta y delicadamente hacia su destino ansiado.

Ingresó un dedo en la entrada de Aomine, quien dio un pequeño respingo, pero se calmó de inmediato. Tenía entendido, al menos, el proceso por el que las parejas gay pasaban antes de la penetración, por lo cual, trató de respirar hondo y hacer de cuenta que aquella invasión en su cuerpo no era tan malo.

 

Prontamente, un dedo podía entrar muy fácilmente, era hora de añadir otro, y Kagami no dudó en hacerlo, notando nuevamente cómo el cuerpo del peliazul se movía en desaprobación ante la segunda intrusión.

—Lo haces bien…— Musitó Kagami, sintiendo los brazos fuertes del moreno alrededor de su cuello.

—C-cállate, idiota… no te burles.

—No me estoy burlando, pero creo que lo estás tomando muy bien.

Aomine olvidó por un momento los dedos diestros dentro de él y tomó los labios del pelirrojo, en un beso tierno.

—Hazlo ya. — Pidió, notando que la extraña sensación desaparecía a cada momento.

—Un poco más… — Pues aunque dos o incluso tres dedos podían entrar y salir fácilmente de Aomine, sabía que aún no estaba listo, ya que sus dedos no se comparaban en nada con su virilidad; no quería hacerle daño a Aomine.

—Demonios Kagami… no soy tan paciente como tú. — Fue lo último que dijo, antes de levantarse un poco y tomar aquella erección entre su mano, situándola él mismo en su entrada.

—Espera, Aomine… — Pidió, sin embargo su súplica murió en el momento en el que sintió cómo lentamente se adentraba en el moreno.

—Demonios… más vale que esto valga la pena. — Las facciones de dolor de Aomine eran tan notorias, sin embargo, aun así quería seguir con aquello.

 

Cuando el pelirrojo se sintió totalmente dentro, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no embestir a Aomine, en lugar de ello, afianzó el fuerte agarre en las caderas morenas, respirando hondamente para que su cuerpo no se moviera por sí solo.

Pero sus planes fracasaron en el momento en el que Aomine empezó con el pequeño vaivén sobre él; éste último se sostenía de los asientos, y a pesar del dolor, su erección no había disminuido en lo absoluto. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Kagami con él para ponerlo de esa forma?

 

Sin escucharse a sí mismo, unos gemidos escaparon de su boca ante sus propios movimientos, el dolor iba desapareciendo y el placer poco a poco comenzaba a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo.

—Así… Aomine, no pares. — Pedía Kagami, sin poder despegar la mirada de aquel rostro de satisfacción que mostraba su amante. Esa visión era un encanto a su vista.

El moreno nuevamente se apoderó de los labios contrarios, pero el beso no duro mucho, ya que la necesidad de gemir lo invadió, pues Kagami, se había acomodado sobre el asiento y empezaba a embestir a su gusto.

Sus manos se agarraron muy fuerte del asiento, simplemente dejando que el pelirrojo lo penetrara a su gusto y deleite.

—Kagami… ngh… ahh, cielos. — apenas pudo pronunciar; y aunque era una posición un tanto incómoda, nada podía detenerlos en ese momento.

Unos quedos jadeos salían de la boca de Kagami, mientras seguía con los movimientos, pues Aomine parecía sucumbir rápidamente ante el deseo.

 

El moreno dejó salir un sonido de sorpresa cuando el otro chico se movió y lo dejó de espaldas, nuevamente sobre el asiento.

Antes de volver a penetrarlo, la mano de Kagami se situó sobre el rostro moreno, acariciando la piel suave, percatándose de aquella mirada tierna de Aomine.

—Demonios… me vuelves loco. — Dijo sin pensar, ganando un sonrojo en su amante.

—Idiota, deja de decir esas cosas y sigue haciéndomelo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se escuchó de labios de Kagami, y haciendo caso a la urgencia del moreno, se situó de forma correcta y lo penetró lentamente. Las manos contrarias, tan pronto como pudieron, encontraron su espalda, y sin pensarlo dos veces Aomine lo atrajo hacia él, para besarlo con fervor, sin que Kagami detuviera las embestidas.

 

Los vidrios del auto se habían empañado, el clima frío que abundaba en el lugar no era suficiente para que aquellos dos cuerpos unidos se detuvieran, el pequeño espacio y la incomodidad habían pasado a segundo plano; lo que más les importaba era dejarle saber al otro cuánto se deseaban.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en qué momento aquel deseo empezó a surgir entre ambos, lo único que sabían era que estaban esperando con ansias ese momento.

Kagami dejó saber cuánto deseaba a Aomine, y éste último, por su parte, le dejó bien claro que para ser su primera vez, le estaba encantando.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Los rayos del sol, como había pasado durante toda la semana, habían sido los culpables de que Kagami abriera los ojos. Lo primero que encontró al enfocar bien su vista fue a Aomine, quien yacía sentado junto a él, dormido, con su cabeza recargada en el hombro del pelirrojo, al menos ambos habían tomado una frazada para no pasar tanto frío; en definitiva no habían dormido en una posición muy buena. Habían dormido sentados en el asiento trasero del auto, pero las actividades físicas que habían hecho durante la noche habían sido un buen somnífero para que pudieran dormir durante toda la noche.

 

El ligero movimiento del pelirrojo provocó que el moreno lentamente abriera sus ojos, encontrándose un par de rubíes que lo miraban dulcemente.

—Buen día. — Mencionó Kagami con una sonrisa.

—Tch. ¿Por qué soy el único tonto que durmió totalmente desnudo? — Se quejó al notar cómo el otro chico sólo había dormido sin camiseta, mientras él no tenía ninguna prenda sobre su cuerpo.

—Ya, no te quejes. Toma. — Alcanzó la ropa del moreno y se la entregó, pasando por alto las demás palabras en descontento de éste.

—Si alguien nos ve, juro que patearé tu trasero, Kagami.

—¡Sólo termina para que sigamos con nuestro camino!

 

Después de que Aomine terminó de limpiarse y vestirse, siguieron su camino con Kagami como el conductor. Al menos tenían la esperanza de que ya no faltara mucho para llegar a su destino.

 

~*~

 

Los dos se habían quedado sin dinero, y por consecuente no habían podido comprar comida durante la mañana, pero a pesar de eso, entre ambos algo había cambiado: se sentían más tranquilos, más aliviados, además de que sabían que la relación era más fluida… y los dos se sentían muy bien con ello.

 

—Sé de nuestro problema monetario, pero… me muero de hambre. — Aomine, como siempre quejándose.

—Lo sé. Estoy igual que tú; por suerte la gasolina nos alcanzará hasta llegar a Canadá.

El moreno suspiró derrotado; eso era lo que lo reconfortaba… tal vez cuando llegaran al país vecino pudieran tener oportunidad de comer algo.

 

El geógrafo enfocó su vista en uno de los letreros que se encontraban al borde de la carretera; las palabras ‘2 kilómetros hacia la frontera’ lo hizo sonreír, estaban a punto de llegar, y eso era un alivio para su cuerpo, pues no podía saber por cuánto tiempo estuvo postrado sobre ese asiento.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, ambos se sentían con más confianza para contar anécdotas e incluso para decir varias bromas.  No debían adivinarlo, pues ambos sabían que se sentían a gusto el uno con el otro, aun así evitaron hablar del suceso que los tuvo en ese mismo auto… ni Kagami habló sobre la empresa que le pertenecía y de la traición de su mejor amigo, y Aomine tampoco habló sobre su matrimonio fallido; parecía que estaban mejor con ese tema de lado.

 

~*~

 

Un sonido de triunfo escapó de los labios de ambos chicos cuando se vieron en la pequeña fila de autos para cruzar la frontera; claro que había sido un difícil y arduo recorrido, pero habían alcanzado su meta después de una semana, y eso era lo más importante.

Ahora sólo tenían que pasar los métodos de seguridad y cosas rutinarias, lo cual no era tan difícil, ya que ambos tenían sus papeles en regla.

 

La hilera de autos pasaba muy lentamente, y después de que los oficiales fronterizos les hicieron preguntas de rutina, revisaron sus documentos oficiales y recibieran el pago adecuado para cruzar, el auto plateado de Kagami se puso en movimiento, ésta vez sin un rumbo fijo, ya que su viaje había culminado ahí.

Pero Kagami no se detuvo, siguió conduciendo, vislumbrando cuidadosamente los señalamientos de tránsito, sin siquiera saber hacia dónde ir. Pero el panorama a su alrededor era muy interesante… muchas casas de madera a la vista, personas que los miraban fugazmente y niños jugando en las calles… Definitivamente era un lugar lindo para vivir.

 

Ambos chicos no hablaron desde que entraron a Canadá, pues se dedicaron a visualizar el entorno, por esa razón Kagami había bajado la velocidad del auto e incluso había encendido las luces intermitentes.

—¡Un banco! — Habló emocionado el pelirrojo, sabiendo que aún llevaba consigo la tarjeta de su cuenta personal y que tal vez había dejado unos billetes. Al menos podría revisar para asegurarse si había dinero en esa cuenta y poder comer algo, ya que sus estómagos ya estaban pidiendo comida urgentemente.

Aomine asintió a la animosidad de su acompañante, su mente estaba ocupada pensando qué trabajo podría conseguir en esa ciudad para ganar dinero rápido.

 

El pelirrojo detuvo el auto frente al edificio que era el banco y ambos bajaron; Aomine no tuvo problemas en seguir a Kagami, al menos hacia la entrada del  inmueble, luego el pelirrojo caminó hacia el cajero automático.

La mirada de suma sorpresa e impresión de Kagami no había pasado desapercibida por Aomine, quien lo miraba desde la entrada. Cuando el pelirrojo terminó de echarle un vistazo a su cuenta, salió del inmueble, con un ligero rostro de confusión y sorpresa que no pudo ocultar de todo y que por obvias razones el moreno notó.

 

—¿Todo está bien? —Por fin la pregunta de Aomine llegó.

Kagami no enfocó sus rubíes en los ojos de su acompañante, sólo situó su mirada en alguna otra parte de la calle, por la cual transitaba mucha gente que no tenía tiempo siquiera de notarlos.

—¿Qué harás de ahora en adelante? — Kagami no respondió la pregunta previa, sino que hizo una diferente, esperando obtener alguna respuesta.

—¿Eh? — Ahora el confundido era Aomine; ahora ambos habían llegado a su destino, habían alcanzado su meta y culminado aquel pesado viaje… Aomine no tenía más planes a futuro, pero algo en su mente estaba claro…

—Sí, quiero decir… ya llegamos a Canadá, creo que… es hora de tomar caminos separados. — Mencionó, bajando la mirada al piso, sin notar cómo los ojos de Aomine se abrían en horror.

—Dime que no estás hablando en serio.

Un pequeño silencio incómodo surgió entre los dos, Kagami no estaba hablando en serio, sin embargo, no había podido evitar el mencionar aquella pregunta. Para él era obvio que algo entre ambos había surgido en tan sólo una semana… aunque no estaba seguro en llamarlo ‘amor’.

—Kagami… — El moreno habló, sacando de sus pensamientos al pelirrojo. —¿Crees que quiero empezar una vida en este país sin tenerte a mi lado? — Ante sus palabras, sintió cómo su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho. —¿Crees que podría dejar ahora a aquella persona a quien le he entregado mi virginidad?

Kagami por fin lo miró, ninguno de los dos le dio importancia a todas aquellas personas que los miraban debido a las últimas palabras del moreno.  Una mano del peliazul se posó en el rostro ajeno, acariciando tiernamente aquella piel bronceada.

—Quisiera empezar mi vida en este lugar junto a alguien que me demostró su amor mientras me poseía. — Eso era lo que había sentido Aomine cuando Kagami no sólo había tenido sexo con él, sino que le había hecho el amor tiernamente, estaba seguro de haber sentido aquella pequeña chispa de amor hacia él que emanaba del pelirrojo; aunque parecía que Kagami no se había percatado de ello.

 

Sus labios se curvaron en una tierna sonrisa ante las dulces palabras del peliazul, parecía que ambos habían tomado una decisión.

—Hay 3 millones de pesos en mi cuenta. — Confesó Kagami.

—¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!! — El grito de Aomine se escuchó por la calle, ganando nuevamente miradas de varios transeúntes. —¡¡¿¿Por qué rayos no me lo dijiste antes??!!

—Porque no lo sabía… es decir… ese dinero no debería estar ahí. — Claro que lo recordaba: había usado lo último que había en dicha cuenta para mandar al mecánico ese auto plateado que comenzaba a darle un par de problemas. Recordaba perfectamente que rara vez usaba esa cuenta, por lo que no había mucho dinero en ella.

—Entonces… ¡¿¿Cómo??!

 

Estaba tan absorto tratando de pensar quién podría haber depositado una cantidad fuerte de dinero cuando sintió cómo su celular vibraba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, y con curiosidad sacó el aparato, percatándose de que se trataba de un mensaje de texto.

Aomine miró con extrañeza la situación. ¿Quién podría escribirle a Taiga justo en ese momento?

 

“ _Ve al banco, encontrarás una grata sorpresa. Te servirá para empezar tu nueva vida.”_ Se leyó en el mensaje que había llegado a su celular, con el remitente al nombre de Himuro Tatsuya.

Una mezcla de sentimientos pudo sentir Kagami al terminar de leer el mensaje… se sentía aliviado, pero también muy enojado y confundido; era como si Himuro, por 3 millones de pesos hubiera comprado una de las mejores empresas en Los Ángeles… era inaceptable.

Podía haber pensado que el depósito de tanto dinero había sido obra de Tatsuya… éste lo había conocido desde niño, para él no había sido raro que el pelinegro sospechara que Kagami empezaría una nueva vida alejado de todo.

 

Pero esos sentimientos malos que de repente lo atosigaron desaparecieron al momento en el que unos dedos se escabulleron entre los suyos con delicadeza, cuando giró el rostro, encontró a un Aomine que lo miraba tiernamente y con una dulce y pequeña sonrisa; parecía que el moreno se había dado cuenta del cambio radical en el pelirrojo, y sin demora lo pensaba reconfortar, lo cual, para Kagami, había sido lo adecuado.

 

—Es un lindo lugar para vivir…— Habló el de cabellos azules, ahora fijando su mirada en los alrededores de la calle. —…las personas parecen amistosas. Puedo encontrar algún trabajo con mi buena experiencia… podemos salir adelante juntos. — Tras su última oración, sus orbes nuevamente se fijaron en los rubíes del otro chico.  Aomine ahora tenía una nueva meta, lo cual le resultaba sumamente interesante.

—Compremos una casa grande… juntos.

Daiki asintió con un movimiento de cabeza a las palabras, para después, sentir cómo sus labios eran tomados dulcemente por los del pelirrojo.

Luego ambos se adentraron al auto, ahora teniendo planes a futuro

 

Por la mente del pelirrojo pasaron todas aquellas anécdotas que recolectó a lo largo de una semana… no imaginaba que su vida cambiara tan radicalmente, a tal grado de dejar aquella hermosa ciudad que lo vio nacer: No imaginaba tener en sus manos un mapa, el cual ni siquiera sabía leer.  Jamás llegó a pensar que, junto a la carretera, levantaría a un tipo del que no sabía absolutamente nada, y que este chico le hiciera sentir tantas cosas.

Ahora ese chico se encontraba sentado junto a él, en el asiento del copiloto, dispuesto a formar una vida con él. No sabía qué iba a pasar en un futuro, pero estaba seguro de que en ese futuro quería a Aomine Daiki.

 

Aomine jamás imaginó que irse de su ciudad fuera lo que necesitaba; durante esas horas que permaneció junto a la carretera, esperando que algún auto se detuviera, pensó en regresar a casa y vivir solo… aunque aquello lo hiciera tan infeliz.

Su vida, después de tanto tiempo, aún iba cuesta abajo, hasta que Kagami llegó a iluminarla de una forma en la que jamás lo había hecho nadie…

Ahora su vida tenía un sentido diferente.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hay varias cosas que quiero decir respecto a este fanfic:  
> **)Usé google maps para los nombres de las ciudades norteamericanas, así que todos esos nombres raros no fueron mi invención; cuando iba leyendo las ciudades, algunos nombres me parecieron tan graciosos XD así que Kagami riéndose al escuchar los nombres fue inspirado en mí :v Los escenarios sí son de mi invención, para darle mayor variedad de escenografías al asunto.  
> **)Los fines de semana (muy seguido) mi familia y yo solemos viajar mucho fuera de la ciudad, en viajes que toman incluso hasta 5 horas, lo cual es muy cansado, así que quise reflejar un poco de aquellas cosas en mi fanfic. Mi padre cuando se siente cansado de manejar por tanto tiempo, pone música a todo lo que dan las bocinas para no dormirse al volante, así que en parte, la escena del fanfic en donde Kagami pone música fue inspirada en mi padre.  
> **)No tengo ni una pizca de idea de cómo sea la frontera de E.U-Canadá, así que me disculpo si es que no supe plasmar bien las cosas, pues ante mi ignorancia sólo le inventé : v  
> **)Lamento el mal lemmon, preferí dejar así la historia, puesto que me pareció lo indicado.  
> **)También lamento ser tan aguafiestas y decir que no creo en el amor a primera vista, por lo cual difícilmente puedo plasmarlo en mis escritos, así que no estoy segura de que puedan pensar que esta historia terminó con ellos dos enamorados… perdónenme por eso.  
> **) Por último… este fanfic me tomó más de 3 meses terminarlo, muchas veces perdí la inspiración de escribir, otras me daba flojera seguir, y bueno, decidí terminarlo este día para conmemorar el KagaAo day, espero que les haya gustado, pues no me arrepiento de la extensión de este escrito XD


End file.
